Killer Instinct
by The-Guardian-Shadow
Summary: Jane is a expert killer. One that knows how to kill and not be caught all because of her day job. What happens when she falls in love and is afraid of them finding out?
1. Secrets

**This is a little something me and one of my rp buddies came up with. It's different anda bit dark. But eh, who doesn't love Jane Rizzoli as a baddy. ;) **

**Enjoy.**

**(We own nothing by the way)**

All of the years Jane had been on the force she had been learning. Leaning the ways of people. How to read them. Gaining their trust. But most of all gaining the knowledge of how to kill and not be caught. Jane Rizzoli is what you call an expert serial killer. Most of the cases she and her team 'solved' had actually been produced by her. The detective would pin it on the victim she marked as 'the killer', and most of the time she would blackmail them into false confessions. Jane was always masked so they couldn't blab about who actually did it.

Today was no different. Going to a crime scene in which she knew all about from last night, she walked up next to Dr. Maura Isles and another crime scene analysis. Each time the detective killed she did it differently. Today, a man was hanging from a large limb of a tree with a noose around his neck. To start off, a couple of days before Jane chose two victims. One to be killed and one to be the killer. The killer had two things stolen from his shed out back. A thick rope and a step stool.

Standing by her best friend, Rizzoli looked up at the lifeless body. "Suicide?" Of course the brunette would ask that.

Maura shook her head. "I don't know yet. Once we get him down and to the lab, I can examine him and see if there are any defensive wounds or signs of a struggle."

"How did I know you were gonna say that?" Jane chuckled.

Maura smiled. "Because a reddish brown stain isn't blood."

She glanced over at her friend and examined Jane from head to toe. "You're what? Nearly 6 ft tall?" Maura looked up at her face and grinned. "Want to give me a boost? I'd like to examine him as is. Before the scene is disrupted any."

When Maura looked her over, Jane raised a brow. And with a grin she nodded. "Sure, I'll help the ME out." She got down on her knees and moved her hair. "Get up on my shoulders."

She watched Jane get down on her knees and smiled brightly. "You're such a good friend, Jane." Maura walked over to her friend and glanced around before hiking her skirt up just enough to make it onto Jane's shoulders.

Just beause Jane was a murderer didn't mean she couldn't have a crush on someone. And she had a big one on Maura Isles. Once that woman hiked up her skirt she had to hold back a moan. Standing up slowly, she held the doctor still so she could examine the body.

Crow had to be the first to see the position. "Damn Rizzoli got her wish! Between the doctor's legs! However, you're doing it wrong Janie!" SHe laughed and smacked her ass as he walked by.

The grip she had on Maura's legs tightened. "Crow, shut you're damn mouth!" Jane wanted so much to tackle his ass and give him what he had coming, but respected Maura too much not to do it in front of her.

Maura had just begun examining the ligature marks closely when she heard Crowe's quip. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Det. Crowe, why don't you go do your job and collect some evidence instead of sexually harrassing Det. Rizzoli. Jane, you can let me down now. Thank you."

Jane wasn't sure why Crowe wasn't next on her 'to do' list, but he could work his way up there if she got another damn tampon in her coffee. Slowly she got down on her knees again and helped Maura off. Standing up she sighed."Dont uh... Don't listen to him." She forced a smirk. "What did ya see up there, anyway?"

Maura raised a brow. "I wasn't really paying attention to what he said. Until now." She smirked. "From what I could see, it looks like he struggled. The rope burns aren't consistent with a typical hanging suicide."

Jane looked at her. "Until now?" She pierced her lips and let out a light sigh. "Ah so Homicide it is. Someone noosed him and kicked the stool out from under the poor man, I guess."

Maura chuckled and directed her assistants to take the body down and get it back to the lab. "Yes, it appears to be a homicide, which would involve kicking the stool out. But I'll confirm that for sure back at the lab."

"Of course you will." She smiled. Once back at the lab, Jane watched every move Maura made. She had to hand it to the woman. Isles got everything spot on to what Jane had done in every murder, except of course the correct killer. Dr. Isles was the one person Jane did feel comfortable with. She was both the woman who could save her and the woman who could destroy her in every way.

Maura did figure out every detail and when she was finished, she handed over the results to her detective friend. "I've done the science part. You go catch that criminal now." She smiled. "And when you're done, I think we should grab a pizza and watch a movie over at my place."

Jane smiled and took the file and looked down at the name. "Gladly." Looking up at her best friend she nodded once. "I'd like that. Nice ending to a long day." She left to go grab the 'murderer' and brought him, interrigated, and then sent the man to prison. Jane did her job even if it was completely false.

FInally she made it to Maura's place and had a pizza box in her hand, walking right in. "Honey I'm home!" She said with a laugh.

Maura laughed. "In the kitchen, dear!" She smiled over at her friend once Jane had walked into the kitchen and slid a bottle of beer in her direction. "So how'd the rest of your day go? Did you make an arrest?" She poured herself a glass of wine and swirled the glass' contents for a moment before taking a sip.

Jane chuckled and walked into the kitchen and took her beer with a smile. "Thanks, honey." The brunette smirked and took a gulp. "It was good. Made an arrest and he confessed after an hour or two. Apparently I'm intimidating, so says Frost."

Maura smiled and took another sip, watching Jane over the rim of her glass. "You CAN be intimidating. I've seen it. But you have excellent interrogation skills. You could get just about anyone to confess to anything."

Jane took a long draw off her beer and watched Maura over the bottle. "You have no idea." she smirked. "Well i got the pizza. What movie are we watching?"

Maura smiled. "Prometheus. It has plenty of action for you and a science aspect I might enjoy. Or at least have fun picking apart. I know how much you love my movie commentary." She grinned.

Jane smirked. "Sounds good. And just feel lucky that I actually like ya and need ya, because if I didn't You wouldn't survive though even half a movie." She chuckled and brought the pizza and her beer to the couch and sat down with her friend.

Maura laughed and followed Jane to the couch, sitting beside her friend, their thighs touching, and setting her glass of wine down on the table. "Well I'm glad I'm something you like and need then."

Jane looked over at her LLBFF and grinned slowly. "I don't think I could ever get rid of you." She then whispered. "You're the exception." she bit her bottom lip back, then looked toward the box after a moment and flipped it open, grabbing two slices. One for her and one for Maura.

"The exception?" Maura asked, brow raised. "To what, Jane?" She smirked and took the slice of pizza from her brunette friend, taking a bite. "Thanks."

"You're the exception to everyone else. Minus my family, I couldn't hurt you and not feel bad about it. Like every time I get impatient or get snarky towards you, I feel bad." Maura was also the exception to every other woman. Jane would gladly go gay for her if she wanted it too.

"Well, I have said before that no one else could put up with your abuse." Maura smiled. "You're my best friend, Jane. You're the exception to just about everything in my life." She finished her slice and leaned forward to grab her wine for a drink before snuggling against Jane and laying her head on her shoulder to watch the movie.

Jane smiled softly. The deeper their friendship got the more she thought about what would happen to them if Maura ever found out about who the killer really was. The detective finished her slice and chugged the rest of her beer before laying her cheek against Maura's head, moving her hand onto her friend's thigh.

Maura sighed contently and linked her arm with Jane's, her fingertips soon traveling over the detective's forearm in random patterns. She always felt safe with Jane, happy. And she wanted so much more than friendship. But she didn't want to make things awkward. She just needed more evidence to determine whether to make a move or not.

Jane smiled at what Maura was doing to her arm and she in turn started caressing her thigh with her thumb and tips of her fingers. Without thinking, she moved between her legs innocently but far enough from her center that it wouldn't be too awkward. Maura was the only person that made her feel bad about what she really did, about what she was addicted to.

Maura closed her eyes as Jane's hand slid between her thighs, selfishly wanting to push the detective's hand further. She continued to run her fingertips up and down Jane's arm as she nuzzled against her shoulder.

Jane let out a soft whimper when Maura nuzzled more into her. "Is it... Is it possible for you to get closer?" She asked in a barely audiable whisper. "I want you closer."

This was it. The time for Maura to take a chance. She moved to straddle Jane's lap right there on the couch, resting her hands on the side of her friend's neck, her thumbs stroking that strong jaw. She searched Jane's face for any sign of rejection before she kissed her softly. "Is this close enough, detective?"

"Closer than expected but now... I want you even closer." Jane smiled, moving her hands to Maura's ass, pushing the woman flush against her body. Sitting up just slightly, Jane kissed her once more. Deep and passionate. This feeling never before coming over her, with anyone.

A soft moan escaped Maura as she kissed Jane back just as deeply, her arms slipping around to the back of the detective's neck. Whatever may come, she knew this was going to change things between them forever.

Jane broke the kiss a few minutes later to catch her breath. Looki g up at the gorgeous woman she smiled. "Damn... better than I ever thought it would be. I think I'm already addicted"

Maura smiled in return. "Healthier than being addicted to alcohol or some other substance. So, detective, how long exactly have you been thinking about kissing me?" She smirked as she leaned back and played with Jane's unruly curls.

"Ever since we became friends and started hanging out together. And I've been wanting to sleep with you, since the first time I ever heard you moan. And that was just over some Italian dish I fixed." Jane chuckled. "But, with you if we go any further than this I mean, I want to go slow. I don't want to end up screwing up and hurting you for any reason."

Maura laughed. "Really? That was quite some time ago." She smirked and kissed Jane again, softly this time, only pulling back to look into her friend's dark eyes. "I'd like to be more than just friends, Jane. And I'm very willing to go as slow as you need. I care about you greatly."

"Yeah... and a lot of will power." She chuckled deeply and returned the woman's kiss. "I want there to be more between us. I want us to work up to 'girlfriend status'. I want us to date, though that's kinda what we've been doing we just didn't know it yet." SHe chuckled. "And I don't think my family should know about it yet, if that's okay."

Maura nodded. "That's fine. We can keep this new development between us for now." She smiled. "We have been basically dating for the last three years. Just not exclusively. Which I'm ready to do now, of course. We can go out. Take turns planning dates."

Jane looked up at her and grinned. "I love the sound of that, Maur. Just note that if anyone, man or woman, even looks at you like they want a piece of ya, I WILL be claiming my territory." She smirked and kissed her cleavage.

Maura bit her lip and nodded. "You're already so protective of me. And I've seen you jealous before." She smirked. "But I like it. You can have anything you want, Jane. I'm already yours."

Jane moved her hands up Maura's back slowly. "You're already mine?" SHe smiled. "I'm not sure what I want to do with this new given power." Jane chuckled and kissed her collarbone. "All I know is that I'm yours and I couldn't be happier about it."

Maura smiled. "Yep. Already yours. I've... had these sort of feelings for you for awhile. Every date I've gone on has just been a distraction. To try and get my mind off of you." She tipped her head back as she felt Jane's lips. "Good. I really didn't like any of those guys you dated, either."

"I didn't like the men you dated. All of them were scum. Mostly because of the way they played you and hurt you but most of all because I was wishing it was me holding you're hand and kissing yo and taking you out on dates." SHe smiled. "Ha! Funny thing is I didn't like the men I went out with either. Especially Dean. I felt nothing for him."

"Yes, Dean was my least favorite as well." Maura scowled at the mere thought of him. "I didn't even like most of the men I dated. Honestly, I was just looking for a way to take out my frustration after a long day. Sex is a good stress reliever." She paused for a moment and spoke a little more slowly. "Which you probably don't want to hear me talk about, so sorry." She smiled somewhat sheepishly.

Jane looked up at Maura. "I love it when you talk about sex... the only reason I acted like I didn't and shut you up was because I wanted you. Now since I have a great chance in sleeping with you at some point during this new relationship, talk away." She smirked.

Maura grinned mischievously and leaned close, her lips only a hair's breadth away from Jane's. "Every time one of those guys touched me, I imagined it was your hands all over me. I'd close my eyes and imagine it was you bringing me pleasure, Jane." Maura said her name seductively.

Jane whimpered softly. "Yeah?" She asked in a hushed voice against her lips. "You won't have to imagine anymore...Baby." She said her nickname in a very seductive voice.

"Yeah. And good. I don't know how much longer I could've gone on pretending. I'm looking forward to the real thing." A shiver ran down Maura's spine at the sound of Jane's sexy voice and she closed the distance between them to kiss the detective roughly.

The detective moaned deeply and moved her hands to the back of Maura's head, gripping her hair. Kissing her back just as roughly she bucked her hips slightly underneath her. Pulling back slowly she smiled. "Soon, Maura, we'll be together but I think the moment should be perfect."

Maura moaned into the kiss and bit her lip as soon as Jane pulled away, nodding. "You're right. And... I think you should get going. If you stay for much longer, I'm not going to have the willpower to keep from ravishing you." She smirked playfully.

Jane smiled and looked at her with lustful eyes. "Yeah I might want to hurry because, having you like this... I can't help but want to take you right here." She slowly got up with Maura still straddling her, holding the woman up on her waist. Kissing her once more she smiled and slowly sat her down. "G'night baby."

Maura grinned and glanced up at Jane affectionately once she was seated on the couch again. "Goodnight." She stood and grabbed Jane's hand to walk her to the door, kissing her one last time before opening it and stepping back so Jane could leave. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Jane smiled while she stood at the door. "I'll see you soon.'' with one more kiss she left and went back to her car. Getting home she leaned against her front door after locking it. "Jane... what are you doing? What'll happen if she finds out." She asked herself.

Maura and Jane had been best friends for three years, and she had no idea her friend, her potential lover, was a killer. She admired Jane, saw her as a hero. To Maura, saving future lives by helping to solve murders was her life's goal. She went to bed that night looking forward to what she and Jane would have.

Jane laid in bed and couldn't sleep. Having two very different addictions was stressful. If Maura found out, she would loose her forever. She would loose the love of her life, her friend, her job, her family. Everything. She had to stop, but she was addicted to the adrenaline. Going into work the next morning she was thankful for a quiet day.

Maura made her way up to the bullpen with coffees for her group of detectives, Jane's the only one with any sort of special flavoring treatment. "Good morning, detectives." Once she had handed them out, she took a seat at the corner of Jane's desk and focused solely on the dark haired detective. "So, I'm thinking dinner and a game tonight."

The criminal leaned back in her chair and looked up at Maura as she sipped her coffee. "Thanks I needed this. Its good too." SHe smirked. "Dinner and a game huh? Well if your interested I have two tickets the the Celtics game tonight."

"You're welcome." Maura beamed. "I'd be up for going to a Celtics game with you. You're the only person I'd go to one for." She smiled.

There was a smirk that crossed Jane's lips. "I love hearing that. Now where to for dinner?"

"There's a new sushi place I'd really like to try if you're up for being adventurous." Maura said with a hint of seduction and mischief. "It's received good reviews."

"Sushi huh? Raw fish. I think I can learn to love it." She said with the same seduction. "So sushi first then Celtics sounds like a plan." THe guys were looking at them with their brows raised.

"I'm sure there's lots of things you can learn to love once I expose you to them." Maura smirked and stood. "Okay. Meet me downstairs when you're done for the day. We can leave from there." She began to head for the elevator and smiled at Frost and Korsak. "Bye, boys."

"Sounds great." She watched her walk away then turned back with a smile on her face. Seeing the boy's faces she raised her brow. "May I help you?"

"Are you two..." Korsak started.

"Are you two dating? Doing the dirty? Girlfriends?" Frost finished with a smirk. "You seemed a little more flirty than usual."

Jane chuckled and looked at both of them as she sipped her coffee very slowly. "Wouldn't you two like to know."

Frost rolled his eyes. "No, no we don't wanna know. That's exactly why we asked. We. Don't. Want. To. Know." He said slowly with a smirk, punctuating each word. "We all think you've been secretly dating anyways."

**SO! What do you think? Good? **

**This story will hopefully keep you all entertained while you wait for Ship of Dreams to update.**

**Let us know what you think. Reviews are like pretty little unicorns on pot. ;p**


	2. Changes

**I'm so glad you all liked the first chapter. These should be uploaded fairly quickly so just don't give up on us. :)**

**Chapter 2**

Once the work day was finally over, Rizzoli bounded into Maura's office and met her, as she sat at the desk, with a long deep kiss, holding her face in her scarred hands. Of course, since no one was around. "Mm I've waited all day for that. You ready to go?"

Maura nodded, her cheeks a little flushed and her eyes still closed from the kiss. "I'm ready." She opened them and smiled brightly. "If everyday ends with a kiss like that, I won't ever complain about stressful days again." She smirked.

"I second that." She laughed and walked with Maura towards the cruiser and got in. She drove towards the court since they agreed that they were eating dinner afterward, instead of before, and payed for parking then went inside with her. "Alright you, We need some celtics gear."

Maura cocked a brow. "And just how much Celtic gear do we need? You already have numerous shirts and I only really need one. Actually, I prefer what I'm wearing so we don't even have to get me anything at all."

"I'm not wearing anything Celtic and neither are you right now. And to be honest around here that's a sin." She snickered. "C'mon babe. It's my treat and.." She walked up close and put her forehead to Maura's "I'll make it worth your while."

Maura sighed but gave the tiniest hint of a smirk when Jane leaned her forehead against hers. "Alright. Let's go pick something good out."

Jane stood with her hand on the small of her back as the picked out a couple of shirts and Jane a hat. Once they were seated, Jane pushed the arm rest up then sat even closer to Maura, putting her arm around the back of the blond's chair.

Maura leaned close to Jane and set a hand on her thigh. "You look incredibly good in that shirt, by the way." She looked over at the brunette, her eyes landing on the ball cap. "And you pull off the hat nicely."

Jane looked over to her friend and smiled. "Yeah, well I happen to think that pink jersey you have on is very very sexy on you. And you know how much I hate pink." She whispered, looking into Maura's eyes.

The doctor smiled, her eyes twinkling. "I do know. I'm glad you find me appealing in it. But I'm pretty sure, from the looks you give me on an everyday basis, that you always find me sexy." She winked playfully.

"You would be correct. I find you extremely sexy. However, my favorite outfit you put on is when we relax at your house and you simply have on jeans and one of my tees that I had left over." Jane smiled lightly just thinking about it. "I love it."

"I love wearing your clothes too." Maura smiled. "Your shirts always smell a little bit like you. It's very comforting."

"Funny because they always smell like you when I get them back." She smirked. "So my scent is comforting to you?"

Maura nodded. "Very much so. You make me feel happy, warm and safe. And since your scent makes me think of you, it has the same effect."

Jane smiled right before she leaned in and kissed her lips. The game started a few minutes later and the 'couple to be' had a fantastic time. Maura even stood up a few times and cheered when Boston 'swooshed' the ball, as she would say. Seeing that bright smile and hearing that angelic laugh, Jane started watching her LLBFF more than the basketball game. She had been falling in love with Maura for a while now and there would be moments like this one that the detective would only get pushed closer to the edge.

Maura had just finished jumping up to clap and yell at some show-off dunk one of the players had made when she turned her head in Jane's direction and noticed her staring. "Do I look ridiculous?" She smiled as she took a seat next to the brunette and linked her arms with the detective's, leaning against her.

Jane shook her head and smiled. "No. Not at all. You look extremely beautiful."

Maura smiled and leaned in to kiss the brunette's cheek. "Thank you." They watched the rest of the game together and then headed out to the sushi place Maura had wanted to try, sitting across from each other at a small table. "Are you going to try something new this time? Be adventurous?" She smirked.

With a laugh she closed her menu and looked up into hazel eyes. "Maura, I will try anything you want me to try. I'll be as adventurous as you want me to be."

Maura smirked as she leaned back in her chair. "That's what I like to hear. I'll make sure to pick you out something good. Something you'll enjoy and likely want over and over again."

"You mean besides yourself?" Jane asked with a hint of seduction in her voice and eyes.

Maura bit her bottom lip and released it slowly. "Yes... besides me." She replied, her voice dipping a bit lower.

The detective looked into Maura's eyes almost in a lustful, challenging way. They barely noticed the waiter that came up to them and cleared his throat.

Maura only broke their gaze when she heard the waiter and turned her head to look at him with a pleasant smile. "Hello." She ordered for herself and Jane before looking back to the detective with another smirk.

Jane never broke her gaze from Maura. She completely missed what the blonde had ordered, because thoughts of them together, 'under cover', were filling her mind and it was beginning to show on the brunette's face.

Maura had watched the waiter walk away, and when she had looked back at Jane, she'd seen the look on her face and raised a brow. "What are you thinking about right now, detective?" She asked seductively.

The woman smirked her way. "Oh just everything I wanna do to you right now."

Maura held her hand to her chin, running her index back and forth under her bottom lip. "Oh? And what exactly do you want to do to me?"

"I want to throw everything off this table and replace it with you. I wanna eat you for dessert. When we get home, I wanna slam you against the wall and fuck you right there. Picking you up, and having your legs around my waist. I want to take you to bed and make love to you better than you've ever been made love to, Maura. I want to show you how much I want you."

Maura crossed her legs under the table, almost embarrassingly wet just from listening to Jane, the woman not even having touched her. "Jane..." It came out in almost a whimper, a flush creeping up Maura's chest. "After all that, I really hope you don't plan to leave me in a state of sexual frustration."

"Mm and what if I do?" She asked leaning forward, elbows on the table. "Are you talking about through dinner or for when we get home?" Jane asked with a raise of a brow. "I'm impressed that I got you frustrated by just words."

"Well, if you do, I'll just have to take care of it myself." Maura said as she smoothed out her skirt slowly. "Getting through dinner is going to be hard enough. I'm talking about when we get home." She smirked as soon as she was looking into Jane's eyes again. "What can I say, you have an incredibly sexy voice. It's like aged whiskey, deep and smooth with the ability to spread warmth and curl toes."

There was a dimpled grin that spread across Jane's mouth after hearing her own voice described like that. "Can we get this order to go?"

Maura smiled, loving those dimples. "I do believe we can." She turned to look for the waiter and got his attention. Once he came over to them, she let him know to make the food to go.

He came back with boxes and put the food into them. Jane paid the bill while Maura was distracted from making sure the sushi was still intact.

Standing up, Jane picked up the boxes in one hand then offered the other to take Maura's hand.

Maura slipped her hand into Jane's and walked outside with her to the car, sliding inside and taking Jane's hand again when both were buckled up.

Once they were back at Jane's place, and Maura had turned to shut the door behind her, Jane spun the blond around before she could and slammed her back against it, slamming the front door. Lips crashed against the doctor's, hips thrusted against each other as she reached over and blindly put the take out boxes on the piano top.

Maura grunted as her back hit the door and then moaned as Jane's lips crashed against hers. She was a fan of a dominate Jane and slid her hands up under the detective's jacket to push it off her shoulders, the material falling to the floor in a heap, once the food had been set aside.

Jane gripped the straps of Maura's dress then slid her hands down to unzip the back of it, before pushing the silk down her body. The only time lip contact was broken was only for the brunette to look at the beautiful half naked goddess standing before her. "Wow..."

Maura had always felt very confident about her body, she knew the jogging and yoga had kept her in great physical shape, and smiled as Jane looked her over. "Now... I want to see those amazing abs." She stepped forward and unbuttoned Jane's shirt slowly to tease her, looking up into dark eyes once she'd removed it. Then Maura kissed the detective as she let her hands fall to her belt.

Jane moaned at the feeling of Maura's hands at her belt. She was really going to have her dream come true. It was unbelievable. Hands reached up and cupped the doctor's face as she returned the kiss.

Once Jane's pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, Maura tugged them down and then ran her hands up over abdominal muscles she had always admired during yoga. Her lips traveled along Jane's jaw and stopped at her ear. "You're gorgeous, my friend." She smiled, the words holding a much more significant meaning this go around.

000

Laying in bed after all was said and done, sweat glistening on the women's bodies as their chests heaved up and down from heavy breathing. All due a night full of passion, secret love, and complete lust. Looking over at Maura, as the couple laid on their backs, Jane smiled. "Whoa.."

Maura took in a deep breath and let it out quickly, turning her head to look over at Jane with a smile of her own. "Whoa is a bit of an understatement, don't you think?" The doctor rolled to her side to face Jane and kissed her shoulder as she began tracing random patterns on the detective's stomach with her fingertips.

Jane quivered at the light touch from Maura. "Mm very much of an understatement. Correction: That was the best, most incredible, and perfect lovin' in the entire universe." The criminal chuckled and pulled Maura closer, embracing her.

Maura laughed and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist tightly as she rested her cheek against the detective's shoulder. "That's a much better representation of what occurred." She smiled and kissed the brunette's neck softly, nuzzling against olive skin. "We should get some sleep. And if you don't want Korsak and Frost knowing our little secret yet, I should probably stay away from them tomorrow. I have a feeling they may ask a lot of questions."

"Yeeeeeaaahh... And you may want to keep your hair down while trying to stay away from them too, just in case. I kinda got carried away and marked my territory." Jane shrugged. "It's uh, It's a nice one."

"It's not really marking your territory if no one else gets to see it. Completely defeats the purpose." Maura said straightforwardly. "But I do have some excellent make-up that will cover the marks well. "

"Oh... well. Good point. I guess when we're ready I'll mark my territory and let you show it off then."

Maura shrugged. "It's okay. While the marking does feel extremely pleasant, I'd probably still be covering it even if we were out. Just to remain professional."

Jane nodded once. "Oh okay. Well, lets just get to sleep huh?"

Maura nodded in return. "Okay." She rolled to her side facing away from Jane and patted her pillow a couple of times to get comfortable.

The detective felt an aire of difference in Maura's mood but she couldn't pin point it. Was she regretting this? Jane turned on her side facing Maura and moved in close, spooning her lover.

Maura set her arm on the one slung over her stomach and intertwined her fingers with Jane's. She felt the shift between them the moment it happened but didn't want to address it tonight. Maybe in the near future, but not now.

The killer had a hard time falling asleep that her mind wasn't on why the atmosphere changed between them it went to her next killing. How she would do it and who she would target. And how she would make her brothers in arms and Maura think they were getting somewhere with it.

**Cliffhanger, eh?**

**Let us know what yall think! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Flavor

**Thank you all for your reviews. Now to the guest who commented about 'SHe' I shall explain. I have a spacebar on my keyboard that kinda sticks every now and then. I don't always catch it when it does it. So no there are no hermaphrodites in this story lol**

**FOr everyone else who's reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the others to come :D**

Chapter 3

The following morning the two women dressed and headed to work in silence. Maura knew her detective would need coffee before any sort of conversation and stopped by the cafe to grab one along with coffees for Jane's fellow detective's. The brunette had already headed up to the bullpen and Maura appeared up there a few minutes later to drop them off and get out quickly before any questions were asked.

Jane was sitting at her desk, half asleep when Maura came up. Looking up she smiled softly. "Thanks." She glanced as the doctor left the bullpen. With a sigh she focused on the cup of coffee. It wasn't like it was yesterday morning. It didn't have the flavor. Disappointment struck.

Frost paid close attention to the interaction between the two and spotted the disappointed look on Jane's face. Risking limb and injury, he decided to go ahead and ask what was on his mind. "Soo... the date didn't go so well last night?"

The brunette's eyes made contact with his. "It did... wait. It wasn't a date. We had fun and that's that..." She looked back down at her cup. "Just leave it alone, Frost."

"So it was or wasn't a date? And what do you define as fun, Jane?" Frost continued with a cocked brow, not heeding Jane's warning tone; a rare occurrence. He was just worried about his partner. Something was off with her and the medical examiner.

Jane's eyes shot back up at her partner. Slamming her hand down on the desk she shouted, "Damn it! I told you to drop it! Did you forget English?!" She stood up briskly, grabbed her jacket and left. Jane wasn't sure what had her so uptight. It wasn't like she knew for certain something was wrong.

It wasn't the first time Jane had thrown a fit of some sort, so Frost didn't take too much offense to her outburst. He watched her storm off and heard Korsak's grunt of disapproval. "You don't approach Rizzoli like that, kid. Jane doesn't like to talk about personal issues like that. You shouldn't have pushed her."

Jane walked down the stairs to Maura's office. She wanted to take her time to get there. Walking through the door to the autopsy room, she by passed the slabs then walked straight into the blonde's office. "There wasn't flavor in my coffee like it was yesterday. Why?"

Maura tilted her head, her brow slightly furrowed. "Are you disappointed simply because the coffee doesn't taste as good without it? Or is the fact I gave you regular coffee rather than flavored coffee supposed to have some sort of deeper meaning?"

"The second one, Maur." She moved to the desk and put her hand down on the corner of it. "You... you regret it don't you?"

Maura shook her head and leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. "I don't. You were amazing. You are amazing. I don't do anything I don't want to do." She sighed. "Why would I regret it, Jane?"

Jane looked at her and swallowed hard. "I don't-I don't know, Maura. After we finished last night something changed and it didn't feel good. I mean don't get get me wrong what we did was...heaven, but after it was like there was a switched flipped. And not to mention this morning."

"This morning was honestly just because my thoughts were elsewhere. However, those thoughts were on last night. Jane..." Maura took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're my best friend, the only one I've ever really had, and the fact you want to keep us secret bothers me more than I thought it would."

The brunette looked at the doctor and nodded. "Maura... I want to shout from the rooftops how much I lo..." She stopped and looked down, unsure of herself now and suddenly scared of loosing her friend.

Maura could see the hesitation, had heard the slip. She stood and stepped closer to the detective, gently grabbing her chin to tilt her head back up and looking into her brown eyes. "I love you, Jane. I've been attracted to you for a long time but would never throw away what we have for a one night stand. That's why I waited. Until I could determine whether or not you had similar feelings for me."

Jane looked into Maura's eyes. Once the blonde finished speaking she started. "Maur, I love you so much. I've been in love with you for a few months. Well, at least that's how long I've actually been admitting it to myself so I don't want a one night stand. I want a real relationship. But I'm so scared... I'm scared that I'm gonna screw up and hurt you in someway and I'll loose my girlfriend and my best friend all in one."

Maura stepped in closer to cup Jane's face and held her gaze. "I don't think there's anything you could do - besides cheat on me or hit me, both of which I know you'd never do - that would send me away. Even if we don't work as a couple, you still have your best friend. I want a relationship with you too, Jane. I'm willing to make it work."

"You're the only one I've ever wanted since I met you pretty much. I won't ever give that up by hitting you or cheating on you with someone I don't even want. It's all you, Maur. All you and I want us to work. I'm willing to give it a try and if hiding our love hurts you then I'll take you on the roof of this building and I'll shout out how much we love each other."

"I was just worried that you were ashamed of dating another female... of dating me." Maura said softly, looking away. "I was afraid you'd eventually end it between us because you'd be too embarrassed to come out."

Jane moved her hand to the side of Maura's face, stroking her jaw with her thumb. "I could never be ashamed of you. What's to be ashamed of? You're gorgeous, talented, smart, sexy, loving. Everything I've ever wanted, M."

"I just..." Maura leaned into Jane's touch. "I'm just not used to feeling completely wanted. I was money and a pretty accessory for Garrett. I think my googlemouth annoyed him most of the time. And Ian clearly didn't want me that badly or he would've asked me to go with him, or would've stayed."

"Well I'm not either one of those assholes. I never will be." She walked up to her, bodies touching. Jane's hands running through blond locks. "You are my heart, my soul, my addiction. I want you by my side, in my bed, and in my heart for as long as I can have you." A tear had slid down her cheek as thoughts of her other addiction slammed into her mind, causing her to realize that life with Maura wouldn't be forever.

Maura smiled as she hugged Jane tightly, resting her ear against the brunette's chest, listening to her heartbeat. No one had ever said anything like that to Maura before, had ever treated her the way Jane treated her. She leaned back and noticed the tear, wiping it away with her thumb and mistaking it for something else entirely. "I'm yours. Always."

"I hope so. I hope I never loose you in anyway." Wrapping her arms around her best friend, Jane held her close. Resting her chin on her head. After a moment, the detective spoke. "Wanna go tell the guys?"

Maura nodded. "Yes, I'd love to tell them. But I'll let you have your fun; make them figure it out. They do solve mysteries for a living, after all."

Jane laughed. "Alright, well come with me so we can give them an eye full but deny everything just to screw with them."

Maura laughed in return. "Okay. You're a little evil sometimes, you know that? Tormenting your partners." She smirked as she took Jane's hand and led her towards the elevator.

"Evil? Baby, you have no idea." She smirked then took her hand. "C'mon!"

Maura pulled Jane into a kiss by the lapels of her jacket once they were inside the elevator and the doors had close, smirking against her lover's lips once she'd pulled away. "I know you're one of the good guys, but I really hope you know how to be really naughty." She winked.

The taller woman chuckled. "Good guys? No, not all the time. I can be very naughty when need be." She looked at Maura darkly then leaned down kissing her hard once more before the doors opened. Once they had, she walked out with the blonde.

That one look sent a shiver up Maura's spine. And not in an entirely good way this time. There was something a little off. The ME was fairly good at reading facial expressions and body language. But she didn't question it any further. Maura headed into the bullpen with Jane and sat on the corner of her lover's desk.

Jane walked behind Maura and sat down at her desk moving her chair as close as she could get to Maura then looked at the guys. Looking toward Frost she smiled. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's okay." Frost shrugged. "I know PMS is a bitch." He smirked, Korsak laughing behind him before looking at Jane a little sheepishly.

Jane glared at him. "You're sooo lucky Maura's here right now." She said, resting her hand on, the blond's thigh for the boys to see.

Frost cocked an eyebrow. "Why? You won't commit murder in front of your lady?" He grinned, noticing the hand on Maura's thigh. "Your mood has done a complete 180. I'd almost venture to say you just got laid."

The brunette froze the moment Frost said the first part. "No, I wouldn't commit murder in front of her." She said almost too seriously, then squeezed Maura's thigh lightly. The second part got her though. "What did you just say? Laid? And who the hell would I get laid by?" She said, playing dumb.

Maura's brow furrowed slightly, noticing Jane's sudden nervousness over a comment she knew wasn't serious whatsoever. But she chalked it up to the brunette not wanting her to think badly of her in any way. Frost laughed at the last part. "I won't say it outloud in front of the lady." He gestured toward Maura.

Jane raised her brows. "Oh so you think I got laid huh? You think Maura is the culprit of doing such a thing?" She stood up in front of the doctor and moved as close to the blond as possible. "I bet you boys imagined it too huh?" She asked whispering against Maura's lips.

Maura's breath hitched at their proximity and Frost chuckled. "Are you gonna smack me if I say yes? Cause, I mean, I am a dude." And though he'd never go for either one of them, he found both Jane and Maura extremely attractive.

Jane smirked and pulled back. "Nope, I don't see the point in lesbians. I mean gay men sure, they have something to stick into one another. Girls its just bumpin and grindin." She chuckled and sat back down. "Nah not for me." She winked at her lover for the men not to see.

Maura smirked and crossed her legs. Frost just looked confused. "What!? No, no, no. Lesbians are hot." He sighed. "I'm not even calling you a lesbian, Jane. I think there's just one person you're interested in, dick or not." He grinned.

"Hot? What in the world makes lesbians so hot, Frost? It's just too girls. I don't find two men sexy, its kinda... odd. Friggin sausage fight is all." She looked at Maura. "And who do you think I'm interested in? Maura? What makes you think that, buttercup?"

"Well, I don't know. Girls are just hot in general. So two of them, together, doing really kinky stuff to each other is appealing to me." He watched the interaction between the two women, the way Maura looked so lovingly and intently into Jane's eyes. "There's lots of clues, Rizzoli. The eye sex, all the time you two spend together, the jealousy. I could keep going."

With a chuckle Jane reached over and took Maura's hand. "I think they have known even before we knew." She pulled the woman down onto her lap, innocently, and wrapped her arms around the doctor. Looking to Vince first then Barry, Jane spoke. "I love her."

Maura smiled as she looked at Jane. "I think you're right." She wrapped an arm around Jane's shoulders and leaned against the detective once she was in her lap. "And I love her." She added for the boys.

Both of the men had huge smiles on their faces.

"Knew it." Frost sat back with a smirk.

"Wow, that's great, you two." Korsak added.

Jane grinned. "Thank you. I haven't been this happy in...well ever."

Korsak nodded. "Having been your partner for several years, I can tell you I've never seen you happier than you are with Maura, Jane."

Frost smiled. "I'm happy for ya, Jane. For you too, Doc."

The brunette smiled. "Thank you. And with that.. Maur how about we just be on call for the rest of the day? Nothing going on here to stick around for."

"Well, I don't have any autopsies scheduled so I could manage that. What were you thinking of doing today, Jane?" Maura smirked coyly.

Jane leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Mm I was thinking I could show you how naughty I can be."

**Review please!**

**Thank you ;P**


	4. Leather

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

Eyes opened suddenly. The urge strong. Tonight was the night she had been planning for weeks. Maura was asleep beside her, but Jane couldn't look at the blonde. If she did, it was stop her from the addiction.

It took her only an hour to get in, clean up, set the evidence against him up, and get out. Climbing back in bed with her lover, Jane didn't even wake the doctor. Getting back into the same position she was in before she left, the killer fell back asleep.

Maura slept soundly with her lover's arms wrapped around her until both of their cells went off. Opening her eyes slowly, Maura glanced at the time and sighed. It was just 4 a.m. and she was so warm and comfortable as the little spoon to Jane's big spoon.

But she sat up and grabbed the phone, answering in a tone she hoped wasn't too sleep laden. "Dr. Isles." She listened closely, her eyes going wide as the officer on the line described a body found at the station: Det. Crowe's partner.

Jane looked just as surprised when she got the call. "Shit.. We'll be right there." Jane got up and wiped her yes from the sleep at the corners. "Damn... a murder at BPD? What kind of sick bastard..." Getting up, the detective grabbed her clothes and changed into them then through her hair up in a messy bun.

"It's one thing to hold the station up with multiple armed men, but to have one killer go in and target a specific detective, that's... bold and very unusual." Maura got dressed and headed out with Jane. They arrived at the station in about 20 minutes and made their way through the crowd, Maura pausing to chat with Frost who had a few more details. Then she knelt down next to the body and began her examination.

Frost looked at Maura and shook his head. "His head is caved in, Doc. Someone had it in for him."

Rizzoli shook her head, but was smiling on the inside. "Frankie, go see if you can pull up any surveillance in the past ten hours."

Crowe came running into the building "Where's John!?" He shouted and slid to a stop the moment he saw his partner laying lifeless on the ground. "Oh my god..."

Frankie looked from Crowe back to his sister with a brow raised, a lot of questions filling his mind. But he didn't say anything, just headed off to get the tape as asked.

Maura looked up from the body at Crowe, who had to be restrained by Frost, and sighed. She'd never been particularly fond of the man, but she didn't want him to ever have to see the dead body of his own partner.

Frost held onto Crowe's shoulders tightly as he spoke to him kindly. "Hey now. Take it easy, Crowe. Where have you been?"

"I-I uh.." He turned way from his partner. "I left early last night to do some rounds and eventually fell asleep in the car, parked in a parking lot. We had an argument and damn it... 'Go to hell' should not have been my last words to Roeno."

"Hey, man, we all say things we don't mean. We're gonna be taking a look at the tape to see what happened. We'll figure it out. We'll catch the guy who did this to Roeno. You know we'll get 'em."

"I know we will. I hope the bastard rots in hell for this."

Jane looked over her shoulder at Darren. "We'll make sure of it, Crowe." She smirked then looked back at the fallen cop.

Maura finished up her examination and had her staff take the body the short distance to the morgue. Then she walked over to Jane and Darren, who Frost had released. "I'll get to work on the autopsy right away. I'm sorry for your loss, Darren." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and then glanced at Jane before heading for the elevator.

Frankie came into the bullpen. "Jane... I got the tape."

She nodded. "Alright, Frost lets take a look. Crowe, go home. You really shouldn't be here." She pointed at one of the CSIs. "I want a complete sweep of his area. Let me know what you find." Leaving the bullpen she went into the video room with her brother, Vince and Barry and sat down in the seat and started to watch the tapes.

They witnessed what appeared to be a bulky man dressed in all black and a ski mask entering the building. He obviously knew his way around as he even waved at one of the cameras. "It has to be another officer." Frost said as he continued to watch. The guy knew just where to go to get the weights and snuck up on Roeno to use them as a weapon.

Jane watched with her arms crossed over her chest as she studied the video. Innerself chuckling. Frost was right. It was another cop. "Seems there's another layer under the mask. His eyes are darkened in the opening. Can you zoom in?" Once Frost had Jane furrowed her brows. "Damn... this has to be a cop. He knows where everything is, waves at a figgin' camera, and knows how to hide in plain sight." Taking a breath she looked at Vince. "But who would have a motive to kill Roeno? Sure he wasn't the friendliest guy, but still. He didn't deserve this."

"Not many do deserve a death like this. Roeno was a bit of a loud mouth, worse than Crowe even. The two didn't get along. Never had." Korsak sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I was honestly surprised Cavanaugh teamed them up. But while they weren't on the best of terms, I'm sure Roeno managed to piss off a few different guys."

The woman looked back at the screen. "Well, we question Darren first. Then a few others that has worked with Crowe in the past. Frankie, find me that dumbbell that bastard used to kill him." Standing up she went to the door. "Goin' downstairs." Jane menioned then left for the autopsy room.

The boys got to work on their individual duties, and by the time Jane had made it down to the morgue, Maura was almost finished up. She glanced up from Roeno's body as her lover walked in, flashing a brief, soft smile. "Roeno died of blunt force trauma to the head. Whatever weapon was used crushed his skull and caused a lot of brain damage. Evidence points to quite a vicious attack."

"Really? Died from a hit to the head? Hm any guesses to what it could be?" She smirked playfully.

Maura sighed. "Jane... you know I don't make guesses. Don't you have security footage to review? Won't that give you an answer? I can still run mold tests to see what object would fit as the weapon."

Jane chuckled. "I know I know. I also know what the weapon is, Doctor. Drumroll please." She smiled. "A dumbbell."

"Really? You've known this whole time and decided to torture me? Meanie..." Maura smiled warmly but refused to give Jane her drumroll, rolling her eyes instead. "A dumbbell definitely fits with the markings. So much for blowing off steam, right?" She grinned, knowing she got that one right.

"Yup, I knew all along." She laughed. "Blowing off steam, you are correct, Doctor. And I swear you're so friggin cute, I could just squish ya." Jane laughed knowing she would get a reaction from that.

"Squish me?" Maura's brow furrowed as she tilted her head. "Why would you want to squeeze or crush me just because I'm cute? Wouldn't that just mess up the cuteness?"

Jane pursed her, looked down and tried to hide her laugh. "Yes that would mess up the cuteness...nevermind." She walked around the autopsy table. "You're so cute, I could kiss you all over." She walked behind Maura and kissed the crook of her neck. "Sound better?"

Maura smiled. "That it does." She turned to face Jane and kissed her lips softly. "So, do you have any leads yet from the surveillance footage?"

Jane returned her kiss and shrugged. "Well, we know it has to be someone who works here." She sat down in the swivel stool and looked up at her girlfriend. "He knew where the gym was and where the cameras were. Bastard even waved at one of them. He went up to the Bullpen and found Roeno, no problem."

Maura leaned against one of the autopsy tables and crossed her arms. "Are you absolutely positive it was a 'he'? There are females who work in this building. Susie said Roeno had just broken up with one of the officers."

Jane nodded. "Yeah, were pretty damn sure. He had a build that wasn't too big but you could tell it was a man. There was a bulge and everything, Maur. Plus I doubt a woman could pick up a 25lb dumbbell and actually use it as a weapon. I know the girl you're referring too, and Ruby couldn't do that. She's a traffic cop for a reason. Hell, I can't even swing that thing into a head."

Maura nodded. "Okay. You would know better than I, though I doubt you wouldn't have the strength to do it. You have excellent musculature for a woman, Jane." She smirked. "So, who are your male suspects then?"

"You're such a flirt, Dr. Isles." She smirked. "Well, Crow for one since he and his partner didn't get along very well and a few others that weren't fans of John." She sighed. "Hopefully, we can find the murder weapon and dust it for prints and see who used it and maybe we can match their body types to the one on the video."

"Well, as soon as you find the murder weapon, bring it down here to me. I'll have the prints run right away." Maura pushed herself off the table and stood straight. "And while it sounds like a pretty solid plan, don't forget many officers use that gym. There'll likely be multiple prints."

"I will." She stood up and started toward the door. "Yeah, and we'll bring them all in."

Maura smiled, believing Jane's determination would likely be the solver of this case, not having any idea her lover was the actual killer.

000

Frankie and his team of unis had found the dumbbell in the dumpster outside of the backdoor of the BPD Cafe. Jane ran the 25lb weapon down to Maura, holding it with one gloved hand and setting it on her desk with ease. Prints were ran and people were checked out. Luckily for Jane, there were only two that fit the description of the 'man' on the video. Darren Crowe and Adam Smith. Adam had an air tight alibi once he was questioned. Jane and Frost let him go. Finally, they brought the detective in.

Crowe sat in the interrogation room with a clearly agitated look on his face. He crossed his arms and clenched his jaw. "Why the hell am I here?! He was my partner. I didn't always get along with the guy, but we were still brothers. I didn't kill him."

Jane had luckily picked a night where Darren had gone straight home, parked his car in the garage and went to bed. It was too late at night for any of the neighbors to notice. This was fool proof. Rizzoli was too damn good at what she did.

"Crowe, I'm not saying you did kill him,yet, but you are the only one that matches the build of the guy in the tape."

The killer had gotten a suit from a costume shop that she modified to put under an all black outfit. Hell, she was so good, she even took one of Darren's leather jackets from his home, wore it and just happened to get a spot or two of blood on it. Not to mention the panty hose she wore under the ski mask to hide that she was white. Damn she was good.

"Why don't you tell me what you did last night after you left the BPD?"

Crowe sighed and rubbed his face before lowering his hands and looking at Jane. "I went straight home and went to bed. It'd been a long day and I was exhausted. John was still here finishing up a file when I left."

She looked at him sympathetically. "Did any of your neighbors see you? Can any of them vouch for you?"

"I... I don't know, Rizzoli." Crowe sighed again. "It was really late. I parked in my garage. I don't know if anybody saw me. I doubt it."

She nodded. "Then you know what comes next. We have to search your house. I'm sorry."

Crowe set his elbow on the table and rested his forehead in his hand. "Yeah, I know. You got a warrant yet?"

"Korsak is working on it right now."

"Great." Crowe snorted. "I have nothing to hide. You guys'll see. Just don't tear my place up, Rizzoli."

Jane smiled. "I know you have nothing to hide." She looked down at her cell as a text came in. "Well, time to go check it out. I'm just hoping I don't find your toy stash." She chuckled and walked out of the room.

Korsak was waiting, warrant in hand, for Jane when she arrived at Crowe's place. "Well, think we'll find anything?"

"There's no telling, Vince." She sighed and once inside she headed down the hall way. "Might as well try to match the clothing the guy had on in the video."

"Yeah, that seems like a pretty good plan. We should search his place for any drops of blood too." Vince said as he followed Jane into Crowe's bedroom.

Jane allowed Frost to find the leather jacket she had placd back into Crowe's closet right after the murder. She started searching the bed and drawers of the dresser. "Find anythin' yet?"

"Yeah. Jane, it looks like there might be a couple of drops of blood on this jacket." Korsak walked over to where Jane was knelt down by the drawers and bent over to show her the sleeve. "I'll test it to be sure." He sprayed some luminol on it and walked into the bathroom where it was dark, the jacket glowing in the dark. "It's positive! How much you wanna bet it'll match Roeno's blood type?'

Jane shook her head with a chuckle while he was in Vince was bathroom. "I bet you $100 it does match." She changed her attitude completely when he came back into the bedroom. "For his sake I hope it isn't. Let's get it to Maura and her team."

Once the detectives had searched the entire house, they headed back to the lab with their evidence and handed it over to Maura and her techs. When the results came back, the ME headed up to the bullpen and took a seat at the corner of Jane's desk. "The blood on Crowe's jacket matches Roeno's."

Jane looked up and shook her head. "Time to stop being the good cops. Lets go bust his ass." She stood up. "Frost, you know where he was headed when he left the station?"

"Yeah, The Robber. I'll go with you."

The moment they walked in Rizzoli spotted Darren first and marched up to him. "Det. Crowe, You're under arrest for the murder of John Roeno."

Crowe looked up at Jane from his beer with a scowl. "Are you freaking kidding me? On what grounds? There's no way you would've found anything incriminating in my house."

"Well we did. You left blood on your leather jacket from last night. Note to self, always get rid of the clothes you wore to murder in."

Frost grabbed his arm and escorted him out, with the real killer following suit.

"But I didn't kill him! I didn't even wear my leather jacket last night. I wouldn't hurt him!" Crowe didn't fight as Frost cuffed him, but he denied any involvement the whole way back to the station.

"The evidence never lies."

**I know we earned some reviews on this one. Send 'em in!**

**thank you for reading!**


	5. Mistletoe

**Once again I have to rub it in our faces... We own NOTHING and NO ONE... ~le sigh~**

It had been a long day despite the fact Jane and Frost had made an arrest in John Roeno's murder within 24 hours. Maura still couldn't believe Darren Crowe had been the one to do it. He'd always been a crude man, but she never took him for the type to kill, even out of anger. Still, the evidence was against him.

The ME and her favorite detective had left the station together and were currently sitting on the couch, a box of Jane's favorite pizza in front of them along with two beers and a game on the screen.

"Why do you think he did it?"

With a shrug, Jane looked over at her girlfriend. "I don't know. He's still denying it, so I doubt we'll geta reason any time soon." She sighed and tossed the crust to her third slice in the box and took a sip of her beer. "Why do you think he did it?"

Maura sat with her legs to the side up on the couch, her elbow resting on the back of it. She sighed and rubbed her forehead with her fingers as she thought. "I don't know enough to form any sort of hypothesis."

Jane chuckled. "Of course you don't. But who knows maybe he just lost his cool or... was possessed."

Maura cocked a brow. "Possessed? Really? That's highly unlikely." She chuckled. "Possession, demons, haven't been proven by science."

"Not everything can be proven by science, Maur." Jane smirked and kissed her cheek. "Well I'm stuffed and all of the beer is gone, I can't imagine what we can do now..."

"Hmm..." Maura took the empty beer bottle in Jane's hands and set it on the table in front of them before moving to straddle her girlfriend's lap. "I wonder."

Jane moved her hands up Maura's thighs. "Hmm how does skydiving sound?"

Maura smiled and wrapped her arms around the back of Jane's neck. "Skydiving? Right now?"

Jane nodded smiled and kissed her nose."Let me take you to cloud 9."

"Such a smooth talker." Maura gave Jane a big dimpled smile and kissed her lips softly. "Well then, detective, take me higher." She winked.

Wetting her lips she returned the doctor's kiss. "Mm to the moon and back it is." Picking Maura up, Jane carried the blonde to the bedroom and made love to her for hours. Tonight was about the ME, not Jane's own needs.

Finally, resting beside her, breaths calming, Rizzoli looked at Isles and smirked. "I love you."

Maura rolled to her side and propped herself up on her elbow, smiling brightly in return. "I love you too. So... how do you think dinner is going to go with your mother tomorrow? Are we still keeping us quiet?"

Frost and Korsak knew about the two, but Maura was more understanding of not telling Angela right away. The Catholic woman was already having tough enough a time dealing with Tommy having a child out of wedlock.

Jane smirked. "No I don't want to keep us quiet. Actually, I'm sure we'll walk into something to bring out some truths." She knew how her mother was.

"Oh?" Maura arched a brow slowly. "And what would it be that we're walking into?"

"Oh lets just say be on the look out for mistletoe." She chuckled. "Ma hides it in a different place each year and some times in multiple places." Jane laughed. "To the point of when me and my brothers were growing up, we would stay as far as we could from each other in the room, just so we wouldn't have to kiss."

"Oh my." Maura laughed. "Did you have to hand out a lot of kisses on the cheek growing up? I've never kissed under the mistletoe. I'm actually looking forward to it." She smiled.

"I-I- Yes. Yes I did." She laughed. "So gross. And of course I was fearful for my life, with all those cooties back then."

"Well, as a child, there are plenty of germs and bacteria to worry about, but cooties aren't one of them. They're actually a part of American and Canadian childlore about an infectious disease passed on through touch by one typically of the opposite sex that may have originated with references to lice, fleas, and other parasites."

Jane simply looked at Maura and shook her head with a smile. "Fine then, my brothers had fleas. And... I'm pretty sure Tommy still does." She laughed.

Maura laughed and smacked Jane playfully. "He does not. Be nice to your brother." She scooted closer to the brunette and rested her head on her shoulder. "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

The detective wrapped her arms around Maura and rested her cheek against the top of head, witha smile. "Yes ma'am"

000

Walking into the guest house around 6pm on Christmas Eve, Jane automatically looked up. Nope, no mistletoe over the front door. She sighed in relief. "Ma!?" She called out then heard pots clanging in the kitchen. "Found her." She chuckled Maura's way and lead her to the kitchen. Meeting Angela with a kiss to the cheek, she set down the pumkin pie, Maura had made, on the counter.

"Janie! You're not late! It's a miracle." Angela chuckled and pulled her only daughter into a tight hug. She smiled in Maura's direction and made her way over to the blonde. "I'm so glad you're here too. Your logical brain can help me keep things under control." She chuckled again and pulled the doctor into a hug. "These Rizzoli children are a handful."

Maura laughed and returned the hug. "Thank you for inviting me, Angela. I know Jane can be handful all by herself." She winked at her lover over Angela's shoulder.

With a roll of her eyes Jane then pointed at Maura after her quip. She chuckled then went to the fridge to grab a beer. Popping the cap she walked to the back door and leaned on the frame of it watching the boys toss the football around.

Maura soon appeared by Jane's side as Angela went back to the cooking. "Aren't you going to go out and join them? You'd probably beat them." She smiled. "I could help your mother finish dinner."

Jane looked down at her. "You sure?" She asked with a smirk appearing. "I'd rather you be watching to inspire me to whoop some ass." She smiled.

Maura chuckled. "Well, I could be your cheerleader. Like I was for the baseball game. I'd give you some motivation, all right."

"I bet you could." Finishing up her beer she handed the empty bottle to Maura and let her fingers linger on her lover's before slipping out of the door way and into the yard, halling ass to intercept the pass.

Maura smiled, her eyes a shade darker as Jane ran outside. She threw the beer bottle in the glass recycling bin she'd talked Angela into and then headed outside to watch her girlfriend humiliate the boys, cheering for her along the way.

Like the time when they were younger it was the boys against Jane. Such and unfair match but she dodged most of their tackles. "C'mon Frankie! Gettin' pudgy. I think you need to skip out on my g..Maura's pie!" She laughed it off hoping they didn't hear her almost say the 'G' word.

"Really!? Man, why can't you guys leave the weight thing alone!? I am not gettin' pudgy. It's muscle." Frankie responded as he chased Jane down. Tommy laughed hard. "Sure it is, bro. I agree with Janie. You should skip out on the pie. Leave more for us!"

Jane's eyes widened and she took off with a laugh then hid behind Maura. Hands on her shoulders, she squeezed lightly.

Tommy laughed. "And you two wonder why your still single!" With that he heard Lydia come in and ran right passed all of them to get to her and his son, TJ.

Maura bit back her lip to hide a grin telling another story. She watched Tommy run off to his son, Frankie soon standing next to her and Jane. "Well, I guess it's just you and me, Jane, for some one on one. Unless you wanna go gaga over the baby too."

"Eh, you see one baby you see them all." She chuckled and stepped around Maura. "Lets go, bro."

Frankie grinned. "Alright. Babies kinda smell bad anyways." He chuckled and ran off to grab the ball again. With his back turned to them, Maura smacked Jane's ass. "Go get 'em.

Jane looked over her shoulder and winked before jogging up to her brother and getting in the hike stance. "On three. One... Two.. THREE!" Jane barely gave him a chance before sacking Frankie and taking the ball once it was fumbled. Running for a touchdown, she did her victory dance. "C'mon Frankie! You gonna let a girl beat ya?!"

Maura clapped and cheered loudly. "Go Jane!" She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly.

Frankie sighed as he bent over and placed his hands on his knees. "Damn. Well if I had a cheerleading section like that I'd probably play better too."

The detective smiled over at Maura and waved with her fingers. "Yeah, kinda inspiring isn't it?" She chuckled. "What do ya say, best two out of three before dinner?"

The siblings played it out and eventually Frankie won after it became best three out of five.

By the time the three entered the guest house again, Frankie was sulking from being beat over and over by his big sister. He immediately headed to the fridge for a beer and took a seat in the chair next to the couch, where Tommy and Lydia were.

"I take it you beat your brothers again this year, Janie?" Angela asked.

Jane chuckled. "Well, technically Frankie won but I think big man knows I let him win."

After a while Angela called them over to start fixing their plates and sit at the dinner table. Jane was of course sitting beside her secret girlfriend. Once dessert was devoured, the family helped Angela clean up.

The brunette stopped to turn and look at Maura as they stood on one side of the kitchen island. However what she was going to say was completely forgotten the moment Tommy happened to see what they were standing under.

Hey, you two've gotta kiss!" Tommy laughed as he pointed at the mistletoe above them. "It's Rizzoli Christmas law."

Frankie smirked as he looked over at his sister and Maura. He hung around Korsak and Frost enough to know something was going on between them that none of the Rizzolis knew about. "Yeah, Janie. Give Maura a big kiss."

Maura's breath hitched as she looked into Jane's eyes, letting the detective take the lead on this one.

Looking, Jane stared at he mistletoe for a moment, planning her next move. Slowly, she looked back down at Maura before setting the dishes down, that were in her hand, on the island. Taking a step towards the blonde, her lips crashed with hers in a deep kiss. Pulling back a few seconds later, with her hand on the ME's cheek, she offered a gentle sweet smile.

Once Jane's lips were on hers, there was no way Maura could resist kissing the brunette deeply. She smiled back at her girlfriend just as sweetly when they were finished, unable to take her eyes off the detective as all the other jaws in the room dropped.

"Whoa." Tommy managed.

Jane wet her lips then looked at her family with a smirk. "In case you couldn't tell by that, Maura and I... we're together. We have been for a few days now." She spoke, pulling the doctor close to her, wrapping her arms around her.

Frankie smirked. "Knew it."

Tommy grinned. "Wow. Congrats. That's why Maura wouldn't let me kiss her."

Angela was silent, a stunned look on her face.

Jane laughed. "Yeah, apparently she had her heart set on another Rizzoli." She looked down at her girlfriend and smiled brightly. The detective then realized she hadn't heard a word from her mother. "Ma... you gonna say something?"

"I... I'm just shocked. This whole time I... I didn't think my daughter would ever be into women."

"I'm not into women. Just Maura. I'm in love with her. You always wanted a doctor in the family..."

"Yeah, but a male doctor!" Angela threw her hands up. She looked over at Maura who had diverted her eyes to the floor, the doctor looking more down than she'd ever seen her. "I love you like a daughter, Maura, but I was hoping you'd end up with Tommy or Frankie if you fell for any of my children at all."

"I don't like being taken care of. I don't want to have someone looking at me like I should be in the kitchen 24/7. I like being the one that holds, that takes care of, that protects. I've always been strong and most of the men I attract are just weasels." She looked at Maura. "Ma, we're happy together. We love each other. What does it matter if we're both women?" She took a breath and looked back at Angela. "All my life you've told me you wanted me just to be happy. Well, I've finally reached that point. Please be happy for me."

"I am happy for you. That you've found love and happiness, but I wish it were less complicated. I need some time, Janie. Your relationship goes against everything we've been taught in church. I'm going to bed." Angela tossed her cup in the sink and began to head for her room.

"Oh, uh okay. Goodnight. We'll see you in the morning." Jane watched her mother go down the hall then looked down. "We should just go." She whispered to Maura, taking her hand in hers.

Maura squeezed her hand and nodded. "That'd probably be for the best." She looked over at Frankie and Tommy who seemed slightly stunned. "It was nice having dinner with you boys. You too, Lydia." Maura smiled and walked out with Jane.

Walking inside Maura's house, Jane closed the door then leaned back against it. Silent.

Maura took a couple of steps and then stopped to turn and face Jane. "I'm sorry that she didn't take it as well as we had hoped, Jane."

"Me too, babe." Slowly, Jane looked into her eyes. "What a way to say Merry Christmas." She chuckled slightly and pushed off the door. "I regret nothing."

Maura sighed and looked away from her girlfriend, staring at the picture her birth mother had drawn. "Maybe tomorrow will be better." She looked back over at her lover. "I don't regret anything either."

Jane walked up behind Maura, wrapping her arms around her. "You should invite her over tomorrow. Even if she doesn't come, at least she knows you care."

Maura sighed and leaned against Jane. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. She made it pretty clear the last time she was here that she wants nothing to do with me. Neither she nor my sister."

The killer sighed. "Maybe one day you three will be the family you were supposed to be." She kissed her head. "Lets go to bed, Maur. After all the faster we get to sleep, the faster Christmas will get here."

Maura wiped at the tear threatening to fall and nodded, though she doubted they'd ever be anything of the sort. "Bed sounds like a wonderful idea." She turned in Jane's arms and kissed the brunette softly. "Despite your mother's reaction tonight, I have a feeling this Christmas will be the best yet."

Jane returned the blonde's kiss and smiled. "I think you're right. Hopefully you'll love your gifts." She led Maura to the bedroom and crawled under with her. Snuggling.

"I'm sure I will. I know you'll love yours." Maura smiled and curled up to Jane's side once they were in bed. Tomorrow would just be another step forward for the couple.

000

The next morning Jane had slipped out of bed to make chocolate chip waffles and woke Maura up by straddling her in the bed, kissing her lips softly. "Wake up, sleepy head. Santa came last night."

"Santa is just a figment of young children's imagination. I don't want to wake up yet." Maura grinned as she opened an eye, her hands running up Jane's thighs. "Goodmorning, love. Breakfast smells good."

"Wait... Santa's not real?" She asked faking her surprise and sadness. But that soon turned to a smirk when Maura spoke again. She had two plates in her hands full of the breakfast. "It should, I slaved over it." She laughed softly and handd Maura one plate.

"Jane, you can't really believe..." It was upon seeing the smirk that Maura knew her lover was just messing with her. She shook her head and smacked Jane's thigh playfully. "Oh you." Maura sat up and took the offered plate from the brunette's hand. "Slaved? Really? For hours and hours?" She smiled.

"Yes. For many hours and hour. So you better like it. And if you don't well, you better keep it to yourself." Jane winked and took a bite of her own waffle.

"Or you'll what?" Maura asked with the raise of a brow. She took a bite of her waffles and gave a closed lip smile.

The brunette chuckled. "Or I'll keep your presents for myself."

"Meanie." Maura pouted for a moment and then smiled. "Speaking of which, Merry Christmas, baby." She leaned forward and kissed Jane softly.

Jane returned her kiss with a bright grin on her face. "Merry Christmas baby. I love you."

"I love you too." Maura kissed Jane one last time quickly before turning her attention to breakfast. "This is very good by the way. Slaved you did."

The moment breakfast was over, Jane took her plate and washed them while Maura took her shower. Texting Frost to let him know Jane was ready.

Barry had kept one of the gifts at his house so Maura wouldn't see what she was getting too early. Once he left, Rizzoli sat in front of the Christmas tree with the two month old Husky pup. She made sure he had a big red bow on him for when Maura came out of the shower to see.

Maura had just finished dressing and styling her hair when she walked out and spotted Jane with the puppy. Her mouth dropped open but nothing immediately came out until she finally smiled.

"Jane... is that one of my Christmas presents?"

Jane nodded her head. "Thought we could use another dog since Ma took Jo. Plus, you could use a _real _pet." She laughed and let him go so the pup could clumsily seek his new mommy out.

Maura rolled her eyes at the 'real pet' comment but smiled as she squatted down to pet the pup and scratch behind his ears. "You are such cutie, yes you are." She kissed the top of his head and glanced up at Jane. "Thank you. He's adorable." She smiled. "I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, baby. And don't worry this isn't your only gift." She stood up and walked over to the woman and her gift, kissing her cheek. "Name him whatever you like."

"Even if it was, this would still be the best Christmas I've ever had." Maura smiled and closed her eyes at the feeling of Jane's lips on her cheek, soaking the moment in. "I'll name him as soon as I get a feel for his personality. Right now, I think it's time you open one of your presents." Maura headed over to the tree and grabbed one of Jane's, a small box, and turned to hand it to her girlfriend. "This one first."

Jane went and sat down on the couch and took the offered present with a smirk. "Wonder what it is." She started to unwrap it and opened it up, with a gasp.

Maura walked over to the couch and leaned over the back to rest her chin on Jane's shoulder. "I slipped it off your key chain after you fell asleep last night." She walked around to the front of the couch and squatted down in front of Jane, looking up at her girlfriend. "I know this is a little soon, but love you, Jane, and you're already here most nights. Would you like to move in with me?"

Looking at the key then back up at her girlfriend she smiled brightly. "Nothing would make me happier." She leaned down and kissed the blonde deeply then pulled her up on her lap. "I love you and I can't wait to wake up to you every morning for the rest f our lives."

Maura smiled and wrapped her arms around the back of Jane's neck as she sat in her lap. "I love you too and look forward to it just as much as you do." She kissed the detective again softly. "And no worries, I have more presents for you as well."

"Ma and the rest of the guests are coming around three today, so Christmas morning is all ours." Reaching to the other cushion of the couch, Jane took then handed a long but small box to Maura. "You're second gift."

"Good. I always love having you to myself." Maura smiled and then watched Jane as she reached across the couch. "Hmm..." She took the box and began to unwrap it. "What could this be?"

It was a white gold 'J' pendant with diamonds all in it, hanging on a delicate white gold box chain. "This way, no matter what, I'll always be with you." She whispered and kissed her shoulder.

Maura delicately picked the necklace up and pulled the chain out of the box, setting the 'J' in her palm to admire. "It's beautiful, Jane." She smiled brightly as her eyes traveled from the pendent to her lover's. "Will you..?" Maura held the necklace up and turned her shoulder slightly.

Jane smiled sweetly and nodded. When Maura turned her shoulder and moved her hair, the brunette placed a light kiss on the crook of her neck, then took the necklace and clasped it around her. Moving slightly around to the front of her girlfriend, Jane smirked before leaning down and placing a kiss on 'J' then moved up to capture Maura's lips in her own for a slow, loving kiss.

Maura smiled as Jane kissed the 'J' and then cupped her girlfriend's cheeks as she leaned into their kiss. The two enjoyed the rest of their morning together opening presents, drinking eggnog and chatting by the fire and watching Christmas movies. When it was finally time for the Rizzolis to make their appearance, Maura was in the kitchen, putting the final touches on their Christmas dinner.

Not only the Rizzoli's but Barry and Vince were coming over to partake in Christmas dinner and the opening of more gifts. Before they came, Jane walked up to Maura in the kitchen, spun he around, and kissed her deeply and passionately. Pulling back she smirked. "Just waned to have one more kiss before everyone comes bombarding in."

"Mmm and a good one it was." Maura smiled as the doorbell rang. "Would you mind getting that? I'll be done shortly."

Barry and Vince were standing outside all wrapped up in layers, each holding a stack of presents in their hands as they waited for the door to open.

"Hey boys!" Jane grinned and opened the door wider. "Merry Christmas." She closed the door with a shiver and a 'burr'. At the back door Angela was walking in with Jane's brothers and Jo Friday, whom quickly found the new puppy and started inspecting.

"Merry Christmas!" The boys smiled and said in unison as they walked in, Barry rubbing his hands together as he'd forgotten gloves.

Maura greeted Tommy and Frankie with kisses to their cheeks and stopped in front of Angela, giving her a smile. "Hi, Angela. I'm glad you came. Merry Christmas."

Angela nodded. "Well it is Christmas after all. I can't ever get this day back if I chose to skip it." She looked around for her daughter that was now greeting her brothers. "It smells wonderful in here." She handed a couple of dishes to Maura that she had made for dinner.

Maura nodded, slightly disappointed Angela didn't seem to warm to the idea of the new couple, and took the dishes Jane's Ma handed to her. "Thank you. For the compliment and food you brought. Dinner's almost ready if you'd all like to grab a glass of eggnog as I finish up." She announced.

Jane saw the exchange between the two women and walked up to her mother. "Merry Christmas, Ma." She said almost sheepishly then handed her a small box wrapped with a bow on top.

Angela smiled and took the present. "Merry Christmas to you too, honey." She pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "Your brothers brought the presents. I'm hopeful they won't eat all of the food before we get a chance for seconds."

Jane hugged her back just as tightly. "Yeah, don't count on it." She chuckled and pulled back slightly. "Are we okay? You don't still hate me do you?"

"I never hated you, Janie. WE are okay. Like I said, I just need a bit of time to adjust to the new development in your and Maura's relationship. It took me by surprise."

"I do love her. I'm happy with her." She smiled softly. "And she asked me to move in with her this morning."

"Then I'm going to do my best to accept this change. I want you to be happy and I do love Maura like a daughter." Angela smiled. "You two already basically live together. What'd you say?

"Thank you, Ma." She smiled. "I uh- I said yes. I'm moving in as soon as I can. I mean officially moving in." Jane chuckled.

"Well congrats are in order, I guess. Make the boys help you out. Let them do all the heavy lifting." Angela grinned as she looked over at the others, Frankie and Barry arguing over some TV show, making Angela shake her head. "Boys."

"Now you see why I went for Maura?" She laughed, making light of the situation. "I hope you like your gift."

Angela smacked her daughter's upper arm. "Oh don't you start with me right now." She grinned. "I'm sure I'll love whatever it is you gave me."

She kissed her cheek then went to the kitchen to help her girlfriend finish everything up.

Maura smiled as Jane joined her and leaned close to her girlfriend. "How's it going with your mother?"

"I'm pretty sure she accepts us." She grinned. "Merry Christmas."

Maura smiled brightly. "Merry Christmas indeed."

**There we go a nice and fluffy chapter. :) however don't see many more of these. Jane is a baddie remember **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Alex

**Chapter 6 **

It had been a few weeks since Christmas. And at least once a week, while sleeping in her's and Maura's bed, Jane would sneak out at night and set up the perfect murder and follow through with it. The adrenaline was such a rush to her that the detective just couldn't stop. Addiction means:_ the state of being enslaved to a habit or practice or to something that is psychologically or physically habit-forming. _

Jane Rizzoli was a slave of the murderous monster inside.

Maura was a heavy sleeper and didn't know when Jane slipped out of bed for a bathroom break or late night killing. That is, until late one night when she'd had a bad nightmare concerning one of their cases.

She'd awoken in a sweat and opened her eyes to reach out to Jane for comfort. But her girlfriend wasn't there in bed beside her. So, she crawled out from under the covers and checked the bathroom first and then the kitchen. Maura paced their living room for nearly an hour - having already sent the brunette a text - consumed by worry.

The moment Jane got the text, she slightly panicked. Dressed in all black she pulled her car over since she was already driving back from the murder. "Fuck.." Not texting her lover back, Rizzoli got out of the parked car and went to her trunk, grabbing the gym clothes she had and pulling everything she had on off of her and putting the others on, along with her tennis shoes. Placing all the others in a secret compartment in the trunk.

Driving home, Jane turned off her head lights and closed the doors silently. Lights were on in the house but she didn't see Maura looking out. With a sigh of relief she jogged around her car a couple times to get her heart rate up then jogged up the stairs and opened the front door.

"Maur.. what are you doing up, sweetie?" She asked then looked at her watch.

Maura jumped up from the couch and began to approach her girlfriend. "What am I doing up!? What are you doing up, Jane!? It's four in the morning. I woke up and you weren't beside me, no where to be found. It worried me to death. Where have you been?" She eyed the brunette up and down as she stopped in front of her. "Jogging?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I figured jogging around the neighborhood would do the trick. I didn't think you would be awake. I'm sorry babe. Why didn't you call me?"

"I sent you a text." Maura sighed. "I... had a dream that woke me and got worried when I couldn't find you."

Jane furrowed her brows and took out her cell and pretended to look at the text. "Oh... yeah you did. I'm sorry I didn't hear my cell go off. " She walked up to her, wrapping her arms around the woman she loved. "I'm sorry." She kissed her forehead. "How about you go crawl into bed while I take a shower then we'll cuddle til we fall back asleep?"

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane tightly and nodded against her shoulder. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay." She pulled back to look up into her girlfriend's eyes. "Be quick. We need to be up in a few hours and I'm not going to be able to sleep without you by my side." She smiled.

Jane smiled brightly. "I'll be by your side momentarily." She kissed her lips and went upstairs to take a five minute shower and changed into her white tank and boyshorts. Slipping into bed, she spooned her girlfriend tightly. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Jane's victim was found two days later by the side of a creek and Jane, Frost, Korsak and Maura were on the case. And, as per usual, the team solved the mystery within a week, having celebratory drinks at the Robber once their perp was behind bars.

Jane and Maura's relationship dynamic hadn't changed any since the brunette's late night 'run,' but Maura found herself sleeping more and more lightly. She figured it was just in response to her love and worry for the risk-taking detective. So, when Jane snuck out the next week, the doctor awoke.

The killer had gotten a bit smarter and changed into her jogging wear in the bedroom, but going out for a run was far from her mind. She went out to kill once again however she didn't anticipate a curious child being in the house.

The five year old little boy came in and saw the masked person beating his father. Instead of finishing the job, Jane left quickly out the back. Changing back into her jogging outfit she sat in her car for a little while realizing how close she had gotten to everything falling apart, just because of a kid. Walking back inside, Rizzoli went and took a shower and just tried to get the boy's face out of her mind.

Maura had heard Jane come back in and slipped into the bathroom once she heard the water running, leaning against the wall right outside of the shower. "Did you enjoy your jog?" The 'jog' had, perhaps just by coincidence, fallen on the same night as last week's. Around the same time.

"Yeah, it wasn't as good as last weeks but it felt good to be the only one on the road." She peaked out of the shower and smiled softly. "You didn't have another nightmare did you?"

Maura shook her head. "I didn't. I just.. don't sleep as soundly anymore." She pushed herself from the wall and sighed. "Is there a reason you feel the urge to go running on the same night at the same time?"

Jane looked at her with concern. "Babe, the day was a coincidence. But the time, I just like running at 4am. It's nice and peaceful. As I said before, I'm the only one out there. If you don't want me to go jogging and its a problem for you, I don't mind giving it up." She offered a smile then closed the curtain and washed the rest of the soap of then shut off the water. Pulling the curtain back, Rizzoli looked at her girlfriend again. "You okay?"

Maura pulled her robe against herself tighter and leaned against the wall once more, resting the back of her head against the cool surface. "No, I don't want you to give up your jogging. Especially if it helps you blow off some steam and feel more calm." When Jane pulled the curtain again, Maura nodded. "I'm fine. Actually, I'm going to back to bed." She crossed her arms and headed for the door.

With a nod, Jane watched her girlfriend walk out. Grabbing the towel she dried off then stepped out looking into the mirror. Seeing the monster that she was. "You need to stop this, Rizzoli. Before you hurt her in ways you can never take back." She whispered to herself before putting on her pajamas and crawling back into bed next to Maura.

The two women didn't get to enjoy each other's warmth for long. Soon, their cell phones rang.

The man Jane had beaten had been rushed to the hospital, where he died shortly after arrival from severe head trauma. His five year old son had called 911.

In this certain case, Jane hadn't set up a person to take the fall. All she was going to do was make sure this case was never solved. However, Rizzoli didn't anticipate the child being there and catching her in the act. And yes she was a murderer but she would never hurt a child.

The body was delivered to the morgue and Frost greeted the two women when they arrived at the station. "Hey, this one is pretty intense. The kid walked in when the attacker was beating on his dad, a Ryan Walker. He called 911 and held Walker's hand until EMTs arrived on scene. The vic made it to the hospital alive but died less than an hour later from head trauma. His son, Alex, is here at the station. I thought you and I could talk to him, Jane."

Jane nodded her head. "That's horrible. Yeah, lets go talk to him. Maybe with a plate of cookies and a tall glass of milk."

The moment the walked into the room Jane set the cookies down with a sweet smile. "Hi, Alex. I'm Det. Jane Rizzoli and this is Det. Barry Frost. We would like to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?"

Alex rubbed at his red, puffy eyes and nodded. It was obvious he had been crying. "Yes." He looked down at the table, at the cookies, before his gaze shifted back to Jane.

Frost smiled and pushed the cookies closer. "Would you like one, Alex?"

The little boy nodded again and reached out to grab one, bringing it to his mouth and mumbling against the sweet treat. "Thank you."

"What exactly did you see? Can you give us any details about the man that was hitting your dad?" Jane asked, hating herself for allowing this to happen.

Alex took a bite of his cookie and spoke with crumbs tumbling out of his mouth. "I was asleep and I heard my daddy yelling so I came out of my room. There was somebody hitting him."

"What did the guy hitting your daddy look like?" Frost asked. "Was his face covered? What color were his clothes?"

Alex picked at a chocolate chip and thought for a moment. "Umm... he was wearing black and a mask. He-he had bumps on his chest."

"Bumps on his chest?" Jane looked at her partner. "A woman." The killer looked back at Alex. "So the man could have been a girl? Do you remember if they were fat or skinny? DId you see hair under the mask?"

Alex shrugged. "The bad guy in the mask was skinny, like my mommy. I didn't see any hair."

"Okay. Now your mommy, was she not at your house? Where can we find her?"

"She's off on a business trip. She goes on a lot of them."

Frost looked from Alex to Jane. "We need to find out where she works and where she's supposed to be right now."

After getting a bit more information from him she and Barry went to do some research on Mrs. Walker.

Hours of phone calls and internet searches led to the discovery that she worked for a large technology corporation and was currently on her way back to Boston on a plane. She and Ryan Walker were in the midst of a divorce and not on good terms, according to family.

Jane and Barry met Kim Walker the moment she got in the terminal of the airport. "Mrs. Walker?"

"Yes?"

"We need you to come with us and answer a few questions." Jane explained.

Kim was obviously uncomfortable sitting in the interrogation room. She glanced around nervously and rubbed her neck as she waited for the detectives to come in.

But Frost and Jane interviewed her for over an hour and didn't find any inconsistencies to pin her. As they walked out of the room, Frost leaned close to whisper in his partner's ear. "I checked the airline and she clears. If she killed her husband, she hired someone to do it."

Jane nodded her head. "Mrs. Walker you're free to go. Just don't go far."

Once the woman left, the brunette leaned back in the metal chair and groaned. "There's no evidence. Maura hasn't found anything except the cause of death being 'beaten to a pulp'. Obviously not in her words." Looking toward Barry she sighed. "Now what?"

Barry shrugged as he leaned across the desk. "Now we just keep digging and hope we find something soon, so we don't have to make this a cold case file. I'll do some more internet research, you talk to some more friends and family."

Through days and days of trying to find something on the killer, the team came up with nothing and no one. Just as Jane had wanted it. So even with a witness, the murderer came out squeaky clean. Sitting on the couch, watching the game, Jane could hear Maura's bare feet shuffle across the floor behind the couch. "C'mere and sit down with me." Rizzoli spoke.

Maura stopped and bent over to wrap her arms around Jane's neck, kissing her cheek. "I will in just a moment. Someone has to make dinner. So what would you like, baby?" Maura's lips had moved to Jane's ear, where she took a lobe between her teeth and playfully tugged.

Jane moaned softly before reaching behind her and pulling her girlfriend over the back of the couch, into her arms.

"Jane!" Maura cried out in surprise but laughed as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her lips softly.

"Mm how about we make it simple for both of us? We order Chinese and I have my dessert while we wait?"

"Sometimes I truly love the way you think." She went in for another kiss, a deeper one, and tightened her arms around the brunette.

The detective smirked into the kiss then made her way around the blonde so she was straddling her waist. Never breaking contact of lips. She pulled Maura's shirt off then laid her down to free her of her skirt and panties. Pulling back she moved to spread her smooth legs and look down at the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Slowly kissing her way down the inside of her thighs.

Maura's chest was heaving up and down just from the anticipation. Once Jane hit her target, the doctor arched her back and buried her hands in dark, unruly curls to pull her lover closer, her legs slipping over muscled shoulders. "Oh, Jaannne."

Her warm tongue flicked over a hardening bundle of nerves then slid down between her folds. Her scarred hands latched onto Maura's hips and pulled her even closer. Pulling back, Jane chuckled. "I dare you to call the place and try to keep your cool."

Maura's hazel eyes flashed to the smirk now in place on Jane's face, her mouth dropping open slightly. "You can't be serious? That'd be immature and pure torture." She closed her eyes and moaned as she felt Jane's tongue again. "What would I gain from doing it?"

"Yes I'm serious and who knows we could get a discount. Especially if we answer the door naked..." She grinned then nibbled on her clit. "C'mon baby. Live outside the mature box."

"Jane, I am not answering the door naked. That'd be indecent exposure. We..." Maura bucked her hips against Jane, throwing her head back as she moaned. "Oh God. Fine. Fine. Give me the phone. I can be a risk taker." She held her hand out.

Rizzoli grinned and handed the phone over. The moment she pressed it to her ear, Jane gave Maura all she had and ate her out rough, trying to get the woman to moan. She paused for a moment. "Egg drop soup too." She mentioned then licked up the length of her wet pussy, right before moaning hard against it, sending vibrations into her.

Maura had to bite her lip and rein back in the moans attempting to make their escape from deep within her chest. It wasn't any easy task but she was getting through the order fairly well despite her constant squirming. That is, until Jane moaned against her, causing Maura to cry out. The man on the line taking her order asked if she were hurt, which brought an immediate flush to her cheeks. "No, no, I'm fine. That'll be all. Thanks." She clicked the phone off and slammed it down beside her. "Fuck, Jane!"

Jane's eyes widened when Maura cursed the way she did. Oh she knew she was doing a good job now. She continued her menstrations until her woman came. The woman drank her up and licked her clean before kissing her way up and then planting her lips upon Maura's.

"Best. Dessert. Ever."

000

The rest of the evening went well despite Maura's initial embarrassment over almost coming undone while on the phone. The women enjoyed their dinner together along with the rest of the game and a movie, interrupted by Maura returning the favor. Then, needing to get up early the next day for another long one, they headed to bed, the doctor snuggling up against her detective under the covers.

Jane laid there on her back with one arm under and around Maura, holding her close. Her cheek was against the blonde's forehead as they cuddled. Now that it was quiet, the killers mind went to early this morning. The look in that little boy's eyes. Jane had no idea there was a kid there. Now, because of her, Alex was fatherless. Rizzoli had never felt this guilty over a murder before. But, kids got to her. Must have been the innocence and purity in them.

She vowed that night that she wouldn't kill again. She wasn't doing it for herself, She was going to do it for Maura and for all the kids that could become orphans because of her.

The monster was going to sleep.

**Or is it?**

**Alright review time! Tell us what you think! **

**THanks for reading and sticking with us thus far**


	7. Handprint

**Chapter 7**

She stared at the tape. Just stared at it for a good solid five minutes. After more than a week, the detectives had come to a standstill in their Walker investigation. And after helping Frost prove Quintin's innocence, the young detective had asked for her help on this one, too.

Maura Isles was staring at the interrogation tape for Kim Walker, and while she saw the nervousness any interaction with cops would induce for an everyday citizen, she didn't see any indication of lies.

And then she watched Alex's tape, the way he described seeing a woman attacker rather than a man. And something just seemed very off for Maura.

This attack had occurred right around the time Jane had gone for her 'jog' that night, and the detective had seemed a little… nervous when she'd gotten home.

But the notion was ridiculous. Jane, a killer? Maura almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity.

It was all just a very big coincidence. Right? Jane Rizzoli didn't know Ryan Walker, she had no reason to hurt him, not that she would. She was a hero, an excellent detective who fought hard to protect others and bring justice to families.

Yet, Maura had sensed something off with her for weeks now. Really since they'd started sleeping together. She'd always known there was a dark side to Jane Rizzoli, but she was beginning to wonder just how dark.

Then Frost interrupted those thoughts by announcing his presence. "Hey, Doc. Discover anything new?"

Maura shook her head and sighed. "Unfortunately I'm of no assistance to you on this one, Barry. I'm sorry."

Jane could see that Maura was looking at her differently. She could see it even if Maura didn't know she was looking. Staring at the tv, Rizzoli could see the doctor out of the corner of her eye. Usually, it made Jane feel good and want to show off some. But now? Now she felt judged. Did Maura know something and just was afraid of what Jane would do if she brought it up?

What would she do if Maura brought it up? Asked about that night? Found out that her girlfriend was a monster in the night?

She had stuck to her vow. Jane hadn't killed anyone. She was being as good as she could, but giving up any addiction brings on withdrawals.

Maura left the tech room with more questions than answers. She rubbed her brow with a sigh as she began her walk toward the elevator, spotting Jane out of the corner of her eye but not paying her any heed. She was confused, worried and ashamed all wrapped in one. The doctor loved her detective so much, but she was moving in a direction that could ruin them or worse.

Rizzoli saw her doctor and noticed that she didn't pay any attention to her. It hurt. So after practically jogging up to Maura, Jane took her hand. "Hey, you okay?"

Maura pulled her hand away and nodded. "I have a headache. I just need to get down to the lab and take some aspirin." She pressed the elevator's down button and looked over her shoulder at Jane. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Oh. Okay. Feel better." She said then watched the doors close. Taking a breath she went to the cafe and grabbed a cup and started pumping coffee into it, slowly.

Maura spent the entire slow morning thinking the Walker case over. It was terrifying, but Jane fit as the killer. Although Maura didn't want to believe it. She loved her detective with everything she had and the brunette had never showed an inkling of wanting to hurt her. A lot of irritation, especially when Maura asked questions, but no signs the doctor was ever in danger. So, she decided to let it drop. Jane Rizzoli was a hero, not a monster. That notion was ridiculous in her mind.

Jane knew there was no evidence against her but it still spooked her inside every time Cavanaugh came into the bullpen.

Finally, lunch time came and the detective walked into Maura's office with a smile on her face. "Hey, Beautiful, ready to go eat? You're choice today."

Maura smiled as she looked up from the file on her desk to Jane's face. "Yes, I'm ready. The Robber is appealing to me at the moment." The doctor stood and gathered her purse and coat as she walked around to Jane. She needed some familiarity after all her unsettling thoughts.

"Sounds good to me." She offered her hand to hold Maura's once she gathered her things, laced their fingers together and walked out of the poice department.

Once getting to their destination and seated at 'their' booth, Jane orderd her cheese burger and fries then sat back to wait until the waiter walked away. "So there is something I've been meaning to tell you..."

Maura's brow shot up instantly, the doctor leaning across the table slightly. "Oh? And what would that be, Jane?"

Reaching across the table, Jane took one of Maura's hands. "Maur, I love you so much. You're the best and brightest part of my life and I want to promise you a few things..." She pulled her other hand out from under the table, holding a promise ring in between her index finger and thumb. "I promise to give you the world. I promise to be faithful to you and I promise that I will love you and only you until the day I die. Will you wear this ring to remind yourself every moment of every day that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and that I want to marry you someday?"

Maura's brow shot up a bit higher, but the corners of her lips began to turn upwards into a smile as Jane mentioned the promises. Her eyes followed the movement of the brunette's hand, her breath hitching as she spotted the ring. She truly thought Jane were going to propose right then and there, but the promise ring made her just as happy and was a sweet gesture for the couple who really hadn't been together that long. Unless one counted the years they were basically a couple but didn't admit to it. "Oh, Jane, I'll wear it and show it off proudly." She smiled. "I love you so much. I didn't used to believe in soulmates, but I think we were meant for each other. I want to go to sleep by your side every night and wake up to you every morning for the rest of our lives, too."

Jane couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. She slipped the ring onto Maura's finger. "We are meant for each other. We've know each other for so long and when we became friends, Korsak and Frost shipped us." She laughed and moved over to the ME's side of the booth and kissed her lips. "We will be going to sleep and waking up next to each other for the rest or our lives if everything goes the way we want it." Jane smiled brightly then kissed her even more passionately.

Maura laughed with Jane, the thought of Frost and Korsak cheering them on coming to mind. She actually imagined them in cheerleading uniforms which made it even better. "As long as no criminal takes you away from me early, everything should go the way we want, Jane." Maura rested her hands on the sides of Jane's neck, her thumbs stroking strong cheek bones as she kissed her detective back just as deeply.

Once they got back to the station, Maura couldn't help but stare at the ring with a big smile on her face. Any doubts she'd had about Jane were pushed to the back of her mind. Her detective was just too caring and sweet to hurt any innocent man intentionally.

Rizzoli sat down at her desk with a certain glow about her. She practically proposed to Maura and she pretty much said yes. One day she would get to marry her soul mate. That is... as long as her deep dark secret never gets out in the open.

A few more days had passed and Jane was getting anxious. Withdrawal symptoms were eating at her. She sat at her desk with her fifth cup of coffee in only three hours of being there. The team was working on a murder. A hanging.

Frost had noticed his partner's jittery behavior and leaned across their desks to whisper. "Hey, Jane, you okay there? We've done numerous hangings, and I know how nerve racking it must've been but, that was just a promise ring you gave Maura, right? Not an actual engagement ring representing a true commitment to worry over."

"You think I'm worried about commitment? Do you not think I want to be with her for the rest of my life? And furthermore, do you not think I can accomplish this case?!" She snapped by the end of it.

Frost held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Whoa, whoa. I'm sorry, okay. I was just giving you a hard time. A man would be worried about commitment, but I know how much you love Maura. And I know you can handle the case. You've dealt with a lot worse. What crawled up your ass and died, partner?"

She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Sorry... Weak ass coffee I guess."

Frost scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Is it that time of month? Is it Maura's time of month? I mean, I imagine that would not only make you grumpy due to hormones but because you're not getting laid." He chuckled.

Jane slowly looked up at him with just her eyes. In her famous intimidating way. "Frost, that's your second warning."

Korsak was at his desk peaking over his computer monitor and couldn't help but chuckle.

Frost stopped laughing immediately, his facial expression turning somber. "Got it. I'm done." He glanced over at Korsak clearly not amused. "Shut up, old man."

Rizzoli chuckled and winked at Korsak. It was then he got a call.

Vince answered his cell and nodded. "We're on our way." Standing up he looked at the other two. "Lets go. The guy we're looking for, Mr. Jose, is in the park."

Jane stood up quickly and went for the elevator. "I'll drive."

When they got to the park, and Jose spotted them, he took off for the nearby woods. Frost and Jane booked it after him, Korsak jumping back in the car. "I'll circle around to that clearing on the other side!" In the woods, Frost and Rizzoli split up, the younger detective trailing him while Jane paralleled him to cut him off.

Rizzoli was powering it through the woods. Jumping over fallen trees and finally she spotted him down in the creek bed. She made it to the edge and jumped, tackling him like a linebacker. When Jose struggled she took his head in her hand and slammed it against the rocks under the foot of still water.

Jose hollered in pain and tried to fight the detective off, his nails raking over her face. But the more she pounded his head against the rocks, the closer he got to unconsciousness. "Jane, stop!" Frost was now standing at the edge of the creek, watching his partner let loose on this guy.

Jane held her hand on his throat and looked up at Frost before standing up and bringing Jose with her. Shoving him onto the inclined bank, she cuffed his hands behind his back. "Grab him, Frost."

Frost moved in place to grab Jose by the cuffs and arm, helping him up and guiding him away from the creek. He shot Jane a look that signified, without words, 'what the hell were you thinking?' He'd seen his partner pissed at perps before, but never use excess force.

Rizzoli looked away and shook her head.

Back at the station, Cavanaugh came up to the woman detective and spoke. "What the hell happened to his head, Rizzoli?! He tells me you slammed him into the rocks multiple times. There is no excuse in that, Detective!"

"I'm sorry, Leutinant. I lost my cool and it wont happen again."

"Damn right it won't happen again, Rizzoli! You're suspended without pay for the next two weeks. Give me your gun and badge and go home."

Korsak looked on with shock, his mouth dropped open slightly. He hadn't been with the younger detectives when they caught Jose, but he'd seen the blood flowing from the guys head. Never in a million years did he imagine he'd see Jane Rizzoli lose her cool like that in the field and take it out on a perp.

Jane's eyes widened. "C-Cavanaugh! C'mon! I've never done anything like this. Please, you know I can't be without pay for two weeks."

"Rizzoli don't make me go to a month." Sean said with a stern voice and held out his hand.

She took a deep breath and pulled her badge and gun off of her person and slammed them down on the desk.

When the work day finally came to an end, Maura headed up to the bullpen to find her girlfriend. She hadn't seen Jane all day and had no idea of what was going on. Frost and Korsak had decided it best not to tell her, to leave that to Rizzoli who had stormed out of the building. The doctor stopped in front of their desks, though, and smiled politely at the two. "Hello, detectives. Where's Jane?"

"Uh... Jane cut out early, Doc." Frost spoke up.

Jane had made a run to the liquor store right after she stormed out. She was currently sitting on the couch drinking a bottle of Puerto Rico Rum. She was halfway through and anger was boiling even more. Her temper was that of a hungry beast's. Leaning forward with one arm on her knee and her free hand holding the bottle limp, Jane looked to the front door when Maura came in.

Maura had instantly become alarmed by Jane's 'early departure' and immediately headed home, hoping to find her there. Which she did, but in a state she didn't expect. "Jane..." She shut the door behind her and dropped her purse nearby as she took a few tentative steps toward her girlfriend, her eyes landing on the bottle. "What happened today? Why'd you leave early?"

Jane's darkness was showing through her eyes. She didn't answer right away and took a sip of the drink. "I fucked up, Maur. I tend to do that from time to time."

The look in Jane's eyes was enough to send a cold chill down Maura's spine, but she loved this woman more than anything and trusted her. So she moved to sit next to the detective, at the end of the couch. "We all screw up from time to time. It's a part of the human condition. What happened? In more specific terms."

She looked away and sat back against the couch, taking another swig of the rum. "Jose ran, Frost and I pursued. I tackled, he tried to get away, I stopped him by smashing his head onto the rocks in the creek. Again... and again and again."

Maura's mouth hung agape for a moment. "Jane, whatever possessed you to do that? What was going through your mind?" She sat on the couch so she could see the detective better, leaning toward the coffee table slightly.

Jane slowly and in a spooky way turned her head to look at Maura. Leaning in closer, alcohol on her breath, she spoke through her teeth. "I miss it."

Maura couldn't breath. The coldness in her lover's voice, the alcohol on her breath. The doctor froze for a moment before speaking again, her heart pounding against her rib cage. "You miss what?"

The secret killer smirked. "The fun stress free life I used to have. I never really had to deal with this bullshit. And when I did, I didn't already have built up stress!" She yelled the last word and got up with her bottle, walking around the couch, chugging.

Maura sat stunned, and confused. She turned her upper body so she could continue to watch Jane, who was quite frankly beginning to scare her some. And piss her off. "Fun, stress free life? And what exactly killed that life for you, Jane? What sort of bullshit are you dealing with right now?" Maura's voice took on it's own harsh tone. In her mind, there was absolutely no reason for Jane to be so irritated.

Jane slammed her bottle on the counter. "Ya know baby, you ask too many fucking questions." She walked back around the bar and slowly moved towards Maura as the blonde stood up. "One day those questions could get you in trouble." She said pointing her finger toward her girlfriend. Her body was swaying slightly, from what the rum was doing to her.

"Being inquisitive is in my nature, which you should know well by now." Maura narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips together as the brunette approached her pointing a finger. "Oh? And how would they get me in trouble?" She grabbed Jane's hand and lowered it from her face. "Huh, Jane?"

Jane was close to the edge and it wouldn't take much more before she went over. "Maura.." She spoke through her teeth harder. "You're pushing me. You know I don't like to be pushed." Her head was lowered just slightly but her eyes were looking straight into the doctor's.

Maura physically stepped back upon seeing that dark look, but she didn't give up. "How am I pushing you? You haven't given me shit! I come home to find you drunk, to find out that you nearly beat a guy to death. And why? That's what I want is a why. What had you so on edge you felt you had to pound the guy's head into a rock, Jane!?" She practically screamed.

Before Jane knew it she had Maura by the throat and pushed her back, slamming the blond against the nearest wall. "And I'm not gonna give you shit! Stop fucking pushing me!"

Maura gasped, her hands instantly flying up to wrap around Jane's wrist and forearm to try and pull her away. The blonde's eyes went wide with fear as the detective actually squeezed hard enough to cut off her air flow, the brunette's grip only tightening. "Ple-!" Was all Maura managed to squeak out.

After a moment, the beast died down just enough for Jane to realize what she was going. Letting go, the detective back up and slowly went down to her knees. "Maur... I-I'm sorry." Luckily, for Maura, angry drunk Jane had faded and now she was just drunk.

Maura gasped for air, rubbing her neck as she leaned against the wall, bringing her knees to her chest. "Just... don't touch me." Tears spilled down the doctor's cheeks as she shook with sobs. Never in a million years would she ever think Jane would hurt her like this.

Tears were in her eyes. She could see the red hand print starting to show on the ME's throat. She didn't know what to do or what to say. So, she got up and walked towards the door and left, closing it behind her.

Maura cried alone on the floor for several minutes until she had finally calmed enough to pull herself together and get up. She had considered calling one of the Rizzoli boys or Jane's partners but ultimately decided to keep it between the two of them. She locked the door, not caring if Jane had her keys or not, and headed to her bedroom, locking herself in there as well.

Jane had sat down on the top step of the porch and cried all night. She had royally fucked up.

Jane woke up and rubbed her neck, hearing the door shut. "Mmmaura." SHe rubbed her eyes and stood up behind her. "Baby please... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I was drunk and angry. Not at you but at everything else. You know I love you. right?"

Maura stopped walking but didn't turn around at the 'please.' She knew Jane loved her, but her girlfriend was beginning to frighten her. She'd always feared for the detective's safety since Jane was a risk taker, but now she'd begun to fear for others'. "You have a funny way of showing it." Maura finally moved to face Jane. "I don't know what's made you so angry at the world, but I swear, Jane, if you ever lay hands on me again, it's over."

"Never. I'll never touch you like that again. I promise you. I'm done drinking." She took a few steps toward her. "I love you and when you come home tonight I'll make it up to you somehow."

Maura stepped back, the anger still evident on her face and in her tone. "I doubt you'll be able to make this up to me in one night. When I get home, I want you to talk to me. Tell me what's going on in that mind of yours. You promised me the world, Jane. I think it'd be much easier to start with you giving yourself to me fully."

**We'll Jane tell her? Or will she keep lying and hurting the ones she loves. **

**If she does fess up, how will Maura react? What will happen to Jane?**

**Hmm stay turned**


	8. Monster

**Thank you for the reviews on last chapter. I'm glad you all enjoyed it as much as we did writting it. I play Jane and I was even creeping myself out. lol**

**(we own nothing)**

**Chapter 8**

Jane had slaved over an Italian meal. It happened to be Maura's favorite, thankfully. She had candles set up on the table and her favorite wine. Other than Maura's wine, that was the only lick of alcohol in the house. Rizzoli had poured all the rest of it out in the sink.

Fear was coursing through her veins. She was afraid of coming clean. Maura would never love her again. Her job would be null and void. Her family... At that point Jane was crying. What had she done. Sitting on the couch, she held the puppy she gave Maura. Petting the dog to sleep on her lap.

Maura had avoided Frost and Korsak as much as possible during the day. With no new murders, that was fairly easy. But Susie had asked about the scarf she was wearing, to which Maura had replied that she was just cold, her assistant giving her a look that indicated she didn't quite believe that was the whole story.

In her anger, the doctor had ripped off Jane's 'J' necklace last night, tossing it across the room. But she stared at her promise ring, wondering if they would work out anymore.

When she got home, she spotted Jane on the couch with the pup and slowly walked over to them. "So, what are you going to do tonight to make it all up to me?"

Moving the husky off her lap, Jane stood up and took a deep breath. "I um... I'm going to tell you everything. But first, I want one last meal with you."

Maura sighed and crossed her arms as she gazed in the direction of the kitchen. "You make it sound like we've been given the death sentence." She turned her head to look into Jane's eyes. "Is what you have to say really so horrible?"

Jane had tears in her eyes. "Lets just eat okay." Her voice cracked. Turning to go to the kitchen she fixed their plates then set them on the table. "I made your favorite." She offered a sweet smile then poured wine in both their glasses, before sitting down.

Maura's brow creased as she spotted the tears in her girlfriend's eyes, her eyes never leaving the detective as she walked away. She soon shrugged her coat off and hung it up along with the scarf before walking into the kitchen and taking a seat across from Jane, unable to return her smile this time. "Thank you."

After a few long, quiet moments as they ate Jane finally spoke up. "Maura, you'll never know how sorry I am for doing what I did last night. I'll regret that for the rest of my life. You're the light in my darkness. I'll always love you."

Maura set her silver wear aside and looked from her food to Jane, rubbing her forehead. "I know you were incredibly drunk last night, but that's not a good excuse. I love you, Jane, but I'm really beginning to wonder just how dark you really are."

"I'm not trying to give you excuses as of why I did it, Maura. There isn't an excuse in the world I could come up with to make you forgive me for it." She looked down when her girlfriend said the last part. "I'm a monster."

Maura leaned across the table and spoke softly. "Why are you a monster? What have you done that makes you so?"

This was it. Jane had to tell her. "32."

"32?" Maura rose a brow as she sat back in her chair. "32 what?" She asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"32 people, Maur." She took a breath and continued. "32 people I've killed. Roeno included."

All of the color drained from Maura's face. "So, Alex's father, all of those 'jogs,' you..." She swallowed the lump in her throat, her breathing growing a bit heavier. "Why?"

Jane simply nodded. "I've been asking myself that same question for years." She sighed. "It became an addiction. The adrenaline rush." Looking at Maura, it broke her heart. "I'm the perfect killer. I know how to do it and not get caught. I know how to make people take the blame. I know how to be cool under pressure of my own murder scenes."

She stood up and took her plate to the kitchen and washed off the plate, wondering what was about to happen next.

Maura was stunned, now knowing for fact she had fallen in love with a killer. Like some of the most infamous serial killers in the US, Jane seemed perfectly normal. Charming, friendly, caring. Hell, she was a detective who saved lives.

Now, confessing to what she'd done, she was awfully calm considering. As Jane moved to the sink, Maura got up and slowly backed toward the desk drawer they kept a gun in for protection. Deep down, she believed Jane wouldn't hurt her, but she was going to take precautions. "I-I'm going to turn you in. You know that, don't you?"

Jane nodded her head as she shut the water off, not looking at Maura. "I know baby... but I'd rather you just shoot me with the gun you just grabbed." She dried her hands off and turned toward the doctor. "I'd never wanted it to come down to this." Rizzoli slowly made her way into the living room again. "I'm not going to hurt you, but can I please..." Tears were streaming by this point. "Can I please just hold you one last time?"

Maura gripped onto the gun a little tighter and handled it just the way Jane had taught her. She almost wanted to cry at the irony of it. "We could've been happy, lived out the rest of our lives together, Jane. You were sworn to protect people, not take their lives." The tears were beginning to streak her cheeks. "When? When did you make your first kill? How'd you get started? I-I need to know and then I might grant your wish."

Jane had pause when Maura aimed the gun. At least now she knew the doctor could protect herself. "I wanted to live out our lives together. I tried to stop, Maur. For you. I was just too far in." She looked down. "I was undercover six years ago. Things went very wrong. I was the only cop in the room among five armed gun dealers. They had sent my partner with another guy to pick up a deposit. The wire I was wearing went haywire and started to make noises and they found out that I was actually wired and they started shooting. I was hit but didn't give up. I was able to pull my gun and kill everyone of them except the leader. We needed him alive." Looking up to her Jane shrugged. "I felt invincible. I liked the feeling and after that... I couldn't get enough so I studied to be a detective to know how to commit the perfect murder and after that I became sick with the addiction that took over my life. It's like I'm another person. One I can't control. Once the beast wants to play there's no stopping it."

Maura listened closely, wishing she were having some horrible nightmare right about now instead. "You need help, Jane. Help I can't provide." She lowered the gun and stepped closer so Jane could embrace her. She'd already shot Vince a text to send units quickly. "Why did you ever enter into a relationship with me having done these horrible things? Knowing how I'd react if I found out? You let me fall in love with a killer."

The murderer slowly took the blonde into her arms and held her. "Because I love you more than anything in the world. I wanted so much to put everything behind me and just be a normal person, but I couldn't. And it's killing me to know I may never see you again, Maura." Tears were flooding down her face now. "I love you more than you will ever believe now. I'd give anything to take back everything that I've done."

Maura didn't wrap her arms around Jane, not at first. But as she listened to the brunette, she couldn't find it in herself to just stop loving Jane cold turkey. She dropped the gun to the floor and held the killer tightly, tears flowing down her own cheeks. "I wish things hadn't turned out this way. I wish you were just the Jane Rizzoli I'd come to know. Because I love that Jane."

"With you, I'll always be that Jane."

The doctor stepped back when the police busted in and wiped her tears away.

Korsak walked in and looked at the two women. "Maura... What's going on?" He saw the tears in both their eyes and immediately knew something was very wrong.

Maura finally tore her eyes away from Jane when she heard Korsak speak. "You need to place Jane under arrest, Vince. She..." Maura cleared her throat and felt the tears threatening to spill again. "She has a few things she'd like to fess up to."

Vince furrowed his brows and looked to his partner. "Jane?"

Rizzoli never once took her eyes off of the woman she loved. She was soaking up her image, memorizing everything about her because there was a chance she would never see her beloved again. "We'll start off with..." She swallowed. "I killed Roeno and I was was the one that beat Mr. Walker up in front of his son." And now she waited.

Korsak's mouth hung open as he looked from Jane to Maura and back again. "This has to be some sort of sick joke." He laughed nervously. "I mean, there's just no way. Jane Rizzoli a murderer. How the hell did she get you in on this, Maura?"

Maura just shook her head. "We're not kidding, Vince."

She finally looked at the older man. "I've taken 32 lives. I'll give you the names to every one of them. I'll also give you the names to the one's I've framed so they can be set free. Det. Crowe included."

The two uniformed officers beside Korsak were waiting on the go ahead to arrest her.

Korsak couldn't deny it anymore. No matter how much he wanted to. Jane was dead serious and he had to arrest her. He waved the uniformed officers onward. "Cuff her."

Jane's eyes went back to Maura before and during cuffing. "I love you. Please, don't ever doubt that."

Maura couldn't form a single word for the next few moments. She watched the officers handcuff Jane and lead her off in the direction of the door. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. And when Jane was no longer in sight and it was just Korsak and Maura, the blonde whispered, "I love you, too," and let out a sorrowful sob as she went to her knees and covered her mouth.

Vince squatted down beside Maura and moved his hand to her back. "I'm so sorry Maura." He paused for a moment. "With her record that's going to be tallied up, she's going to be in prison for life. Maybe even solitary." He swallowed. "How did none of us see this?"

Maura took a few calming breaths after a minute or so and then finally looked up at Vince. "Because we all cared about Jane so much, thought the world of her. She was my hero, Vince. No one wants to see such darkness when there's also so much light the person has to offer. And love, love can be blinding. I began to question Jane at one point, but let it go because I love her."

"I don't believe anything that Jane has ever said anymore except for one thing. She loves you. She'd do anything for you, Doc. It's extremely hard to believe Rizzoli to be such a monster when she had a heart the size of Texas when it came to you and her family..." He then realized. "Oh no.. her family. Any moment now, Angela is going to see her only daughter walk in the station in cuffs." He sighed and shook his head. Tears in his eyes.

"I didn't want to believe it, but I caught a glimpse of that darkness last night and it terrified me," Maura said as she rubbed her neck. Her eyes went wide when Korsak mentioned Angela. "Oh my goodness. You're right. I think we should call Frankie and have him get her out of there. That's not the way Angela should find out."

"She hurt you?" He asked with down turned brows. Korsak then pulled out his cell and called Frankie telling him to get Angela out of there and he would fill them in later. Hanging up he then turned back to the ME. "Tell me what happened?"

Maura looked away from Vince, staring down at the ground. "I came home last night and Jane was extremely drunk and upset. We argued for a bit, I was pushing her, trying to find out what made her attack that suspect, and she snapped. She pushed me against the wall and... choked me." She didn't like sharing the information with Korsak, feeling as though she made Jane even more of a monster than she felt her to be.

If Vince didn't believe Jane was a monster before he did now. He became very angry. "I never would have thought she would lay a hand on you, Maura. But hearing this... I really hope you'll press charges and add Domestic Abuse to her long list of charges."

Maura shook her head. "I... I don't want to do that, Vince. I won't make excuses for her, but that's the only time Jane had ever hurt me. She showed me more love and affection than anyone else in my life ever had. I can't go against her. She already has so much against her. She'll be in jail the rest of her life."

"Okay. Well at least she won't be able to have the chance to hurt you again... or worse."

"I truly believe she wouldn't have hurt me again let alone done worse. Jane wanted to change. So badly." Maura whispered the last bit to herself more than anything. "For me."

Korsak felt the lump in his throat swell. "Maybe... maybe there's something we can do. Do you know the reason behind why she killed?"

Maura looked over at Korsak and opened her mouth to speak, shutting it for a moment as she thought. "She called it an addiction. She killed a group of men while uncover six years ago in self defense and said she got a rush from it, felt invincible. That she just couldn't stop killing."

"Well... you're a doctor. Is there anything Jane can claim in court to maybe get her sentenced reduced? Or maybe get her put in the nut house?" Korsak had mixed feelings about his former partner. He hated Jane for killing and hurting Maura but seeing the loss in both of their eyes as she was arrested pained him. He wanted to help, if not for Rizzoli then for the love she was leaving behind.

"There's no way she could get that sentenced reduced, but..." Maura wasn't 100 percent sure she wanted Jane locked up in a mental ward, but her family would be able to see her more. "...she could possibly make a claim of insanity in court. It was almost like Jane had split personalities. I'm not a psychologist, though, Vince. We'd have to consult with a professional."

"Claiming insanity in court could work. At least she wouldn't be behind bars and she would have more personal visits." He shrugged and stood up holding his hand out for Maura to join him. "I know of a person we could speak to. Dr. Erin Shirley could help us understand somethings. C'mon."

Maura nodded, took his hand and stood. She grabbed her coat and purse as she followed Korsak out the door and to his car. "I imagine Dr. Shirley is a psychologist. How do you know her?"

"Only because it's not important right now, lets just say I used her after my last marriage." He got in and buckled up and waited for Maura to buckle herself up as well before he pulled out of the driveway and headed Erin's way.

"Did she help?" Just three simple words. Maura wanted to know if Dr. Shirley had assisted Korsak in any way or if she'd just been someone to listen without offering up much advice or comfort. She figured Erin must be good at something if Korsak wanted to see her, but she still had to ask as she stared at him from the front seat of the car.

The older man looked over at her for a second then back at the road with a nod. "I'm still here today."

"Oh." Maura wasn't so socially awkward that she couldn't pick up on the implications. "I'm glad you are, Vince. I hope Erin can help in this situation, as well."

He smiled. "If anyone can help Jane, it's Erin."

Once they got to the office and the greetings and introductions were over with, Vince and Maura sat down in the brown leather and wood chairs in front of the Mahogoney desk. "We have a really big issue, Dr. Shirley. I have faith you can help us with it."

"I'll most certainly try my best, Det. Korsak." The woman's blonde hair was short, but her side swept bangs dropped into her eyes as she looked from Korsak to Maura, the medical examiner uncomfortable. She knew this could help Jane, but she didn't want to make the detective sound crazy. "So what's going on, Dr. Isles? Vince?"

"My partner, Det. Jane Rizzoli has confessed to killing 32 people in.." He looked to Maura for the answer of how long. "Six years." She answered for him. "Yeah, six years. She even went after Dr. Isles last night, but thankfully stopped before hurting her even further." Korsak looked back to the honey-blonde for more information.

Maura felt like a bug under a magnifying glass under Dr. Shirley's gaze. "Jane is-was my girlfriend. She said killing was an addiction to her, but was trying to stop. I feel she was suffering from withdrawal-like symptoms that made her edgy. She was drunk last night and... I don't think she would have ever hurt me otherwise."

Erin stared at Maura and noticed everything. Tone of voice, facial expressions, movements. "It is highly possible to get addicted to murder. Just like a teenager could get addicted to violent games. I feel as if killing for former Det. Rizzoli was like a game to her. If she's killed that many and not been caught by now, maybe perfecting the perfect murder was her game." She tapped her chin and leaned forward. "Now I'm interested in why she stopped with you, Dr. Isles. Obviously she was intoxicated and very angry along with suffering from withdrawals... what made her stop hurting you?"

"Because she loves me." Maura gave a one shoulder shrug. "At least that's what I think. I truly believe Jane loved me."

"Seems love saved your life, Doctor." Erin offered a smile. "Now is it because of love that she confessed to you? That is I'm assuming she told you right after she hurt you. Am I right?"

Maura nodded. "She told me today. Jane wanted to make things right with me and made us one last dinner to have together. Then she confessed. I believe she did it out of love. Because she wanted to stop."

Korsak looked at Maura then down. He hated that the blonde was going through this.

"Hm... tell me, Maura. If I may call you Maura. How did she act around you? You say she has a lot of love. I want to see just how much she expresses toward you and family, if she has any."

"You may call me Maura but I take offense to the last bit of your statement." Maura's tone had taken an edge to it. "Jane has plenty of love for her family. Her family is one of the most important things in her life. She didn't seem like a killer to any of us because she was so full of affection, joking around with her brothers, wanting nothing more than to see her mother happy. Before we dated, Jane was my closest friend. My only friend for a while. I'm not the most graceful person socially."

"That would give Jane's family a better chance of seeing her more often, correct?" Maura waited for Erin's nod and then continued. "She would have to first be diagnosed by a psychologist, though. Could you do this or would the court appoint someone else?"

"Both. The court appoints people to me that claims to have a mental disorder or insanity. However if you want me to see Jane then you must keep our meeting under wraps. The judge will raise a brow at this fact. I don't need him turning us down because of bias."

"I'd prefer you examine Jane since you've already gotten some of her background from us. I won't mention it to anyone that we've met."

"Then Det. Rizzoli will need a court date set. If you can talk to her, tell her to plead insanity or mental disability, which ever she prefers then I'll be called."

Maura nodded. "I'll be sure she gets the message. Thank you, Dr. Shirley." She stood and shook the other woman's hand, looking over at Vince afterwards. "And thank you for bringing me here."

Erin smiled softly. "You're quite welcome."

Vince simply smiled and stood with her. "Lets go see Jane."

**Well, that was the chapter a lot of you have been anticipating. What did you think? Review and let us know. :)**


	9. Goodbye

**So the time has come...**

**Enjoy (or try to.. lol)**

It wasn't until the next day that Jane was allowed to have visitors. And she could only have one at a time. So Maura waited with a deputy until he guided her into the room with the glass and phones that separated criminal from citizen and took a seat in front of Jane, lifting the phone to her ear. "Hello, Jane."

The killer sat down slowly, her eyes on Maura. Picking the phone up she smiled softly. "Hey, Maur. I didn't expect to see you again until the court date.."

"Well, I had something really important to tell you." Maura paused a moment and took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. "You should plead to insanity or a mental disability, Jane."

She nodded. "Okay... but why? What did you find out?"

"I spoke with a therapist about you," Maura said softly. "She believes you may have split personality or be bi polar."

Jane nodded. "So what will happen if I claim I'm mental? Would I have to go to a nut house?"

Maura nodded in response. "You would be entered into a mental hospital. But you wouldn't just be stuck with a group who are extremely violent and uncontrollable. You'd be with others who share similar conditions. And you'd get to see your family more often.

Jane nodded. "Sounds a lot better than everyone in here wanting to kill me either for what I've done or who I've locked up." She looked into Maura's eyes. "Would I get to see you?" She was almost sure she would hate the answer to that.

"I-I don't know, Jane. I don't know if I'd be able to come and visit you after everything. I know I don't want you hurt, that I want you to be able to see your family since they mean so much to you. But..." Maura sighed. "We'll see."

Jane nodded her head as she looked down trying to stop the warm tears from forming. "I understand... Thank you for trying to help me." Taking a deep breath, She slowly let it out. "Maur, I'm not going to be free for a very long time. If ever. I want you to move on and be happy. There's someone out there that will be a much better person than me. And treat you much better. Get married... have kids." A tear rolled down her cheek as the criminal looked into hazel eyes. "Just forget about me." She sniffed. "I don't deserve any of your thoughts."

Maura looked back into those chocolate eyes with sadness. "I can't just forget about you, Jane. Killer or not you're a part of me now. You treated me very well. With more love and affection than anyone ever had. But I could've never stayed by your side. Not with the things you've done."

Jane forced a smile. "So love doesn't conquer all, huh?"

"Even love has it's limitations." Maura looked away. "I should get going. We don't have much time left anyway."

The brunette glanced at Maura. "Oh okay..." Biting her lip slightly she wasn't sure if she could say this anymore or not. "I love you, Maura."

"I love you too. Even still." Maura was silent for a moment. "Goodbye, Jane." She hung up the phone and stood, the guard guiding her out of the visitor's area. She glanced over her shoulder one last time at Jane before disappearing out of sight.

"Bye, Maur." She held the phone to her ear even after the doctor hung hers up. Jane's eyes never left Maura. She continued to stare at he door until the guard grabbed her arm and snapped the killer out of her trance, then went back to her cell.

Telling Jane's family about the former detective's deeds was the hardest thing Maura ever had to do. Angela was heartbroken and in tears, Frankie was in disbelief and Tommy just seemed shocked into silence. When Jane had her first hearing, though, they were all there. All except Maura. She couldn't stand to hear anymore.

Rizzoli was sentenced to life in the mental hospital. If she messed up even once she would be transported to the local prison of Boston. Years went by and Jane was doing good. She would get visits from her family once a week and even Maura. However, she came by variously. As time went on the criminal saw less and less of her until the visits stopped.

Korsak would occasionally go to visit Jane. He'd been very angry with her for a long time, but in the end, he'd thought of her like a daughter and felt he couldn't turn his back on her. He sat with her one weekend in the visitor's area, slipping a hot chocolate her way. "So how's it going, Jane?"

Jane took the cup with a soft smile. "Thanks." She sipped it slowly then shrugged. "I'm friggin' bored in here. But other than that, I'm doing okay." She took a breath. "How's Maura? It's been so long since I've seen her. About four months I think..."

No one had told her. That's the first thing that popped into Korsak's mind. No one had told her what had happened. "She's great, Jane. She's finally, truly happy again. She's probably just been so busy that she hasn't had the time to stop by."

_She finally forgot about me. _Jane thought. "Good. I'm glad. So what has made her so happy?"

"She got married, Jane. To a firefighter, actually." Korsak didn't think saying much more would be wise. He could already see the heartbreak on Jane's face.

Tears came to her eyes and she quickly looked away. "I-I didn't even know she was dating anyone." Jane's voice cracked. Feeling his hand on her back, she moved away from his touch. "No.. don't. I'm fine. I'm happy for her." The words were just words.

Korsak cleared his throat and retook his seat. "They'd been together about a year. Maybe she just didn't want to upset you." He fidgeted with his coffee cup. "He's a great guy, Jane. Treats her really well. You really couldn't expect her to wait on you, to never move on, could you? She'd been miserable without you for a long time."

"I know... hell I told her to forget about me and be happy. To have kids and get married. Seems she's done everything but have the kids." She looked down. "Can you give her a message for me?"

"Jane, don't be upset with Maura. She deserves to be happy." Korsak sighed. "I'll give her a message. As long as I think it's an appropriate one."

"I'm not upset with her. I'm pissed off at myself. I gave up the best thing in my life. I'll never get her back. Especially now." She sighed. "Can you tell her that I still love her and I always will but I don't want her coming here anymore. Tell her that she deserves to be happy and I'm happy for her. But if this firefighter hurts her in anyway... I will break out of here." She smirked at the end.

Korsak raised a brow, the hint of a smirk on his face. "I'll be sure to tell her. And I'll threaten Jacob for you. Nothing's scarier than a serial killer telling you you'll be their next vic if you fuck up." He chuckled.

"I know that's right. There was at least one perk in what I did." She chuckled.

Korsak gave a little smile. "Maura knows you still care, that you still love her, Jane. I think a part of her still loves you too. I'll be sure to let her know what you said, okay?"

"Thank you, Vince. Tell Frost I said hey too, even if he doesn't want to hear it."

"I will." Korsak stood and placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. "Until next time. Goodbye, Jane."

"See ya then." She stood up and hugged him.

Once Korsak left she sat back down on the couch and sighed. "...Married.."

Maura was in the middle of fixing dinner when she heard her cell ringing. She wiped her hands on a towel and grabbed it off the counter, lifting it to her ear. "Dr. Parker." She answered in a professional tone, smiling though once she heard the voice. "Hey, Vince. How's it going?"

"Hey, Doc. Pretty good. I just went by to see Jane."

"Oh?" Maura released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing really good. However, she didn't know you had gotten married. Or was even dating anyone."

Maura turned off the stove and began pacing, twisting her wedding ring around her finger. "I didn't know how to tell her face to face, Vince. She still looks at me the way she did when we were dating. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I have a feeling she would always look at you like that. She's still in love with you. In fact, the reason I'm calling is because she sends you a message." He took a breath. "Jane doesn't want you to visit anymore. She says that you should be happy because you deserve to be. Rizzoli loves you and is happy for you." Vince paused. "Oh and she said that if that husband of yours hurts you in anyway and she finds out, she will break out of there." He chuckled.

Maura laughed and wiped at a tear. "Sounds like Jane. I'll always love her. Which is exactly why I can't go see her anymore. Even if she had requested it the other way around." She finally stopped walking in front of a dresser in her room, opening the top drawer and digging through it until she found a picture of herself and Jane, the former detective kissing her cheek. "Next time you see her, Vince, tell her I say goodbye."

_**The End.**_

**Wow... what a ride. Please let us know what you think. I know it's not a happy ending but with a story like this did you really expect it? lol**

**I'd like to give a shout out to my girl **_**TheBiggestNerdYou'llEverKnow **_**for helping me write this. This was our first fic together and I may just keep her :)**

**THank you all for sticking with this story. We love you!**


End file.
